Born To Fly
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Set during Guardian Force. What if it had been Moonbay that picked up Raven instead of that dude in the white Gustav? What if they got closer than they intended to on the road? Will sparks fly or will someone die?*Complete* ~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them!! So there!! I also don't own the song 'Born to Fly'. I can't stand country. But it's Moonbay that has to listen to it, so let her like it.  
  
Summery: What if it had been Moonbay that picked up Raven instead of that dude in the white Gustav? What if in their travel they became closer than intended and they sparked something between them? Raven/Moonbay.  
  
Timeline: Guardian Force, Episode 42. (I think.)  
  
A/N: I know it's unlikely, but hey, it could happen!! Alot of people like Raven. I haven't found what makes him so great yet, but this is for anyone who will read it. Oh, and Raven and or Moonbay fans too. One more thing, if you don't like this pairing or one of these people, don't call me. Don't tell me nuthin', because I'll just put another chapter out simply to make you mad.  
  
  
  
" So I confess ma sins to tha preacher! About tha love I've been prayin' to find! Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future? Yeah. And he says, girl you've got nuthin' but time. But how do you wait for heaven?! And who has that much time?! And how do you keep your feet on tha ground!! When you know, that you were bor-or-orn!! You were born to fly!!"  
  
Moonbay made her way across the wasteland towards the Emperial territory. She was transporting some supplies to some soldiers that were doing some recovery work near a bunker from the war. She wasn't getting paid as much as she'd like to, but she was getting paid. And that was important.  
  
" Hey, cause I will soar away like a blackbird. I will blow in the wind like a seed. I will plant ma heart in the garden of ma dreams! And I will grow up where I'm warm, wild and free. O-oh! How do you wait for heaven?! And who has that much time?! And how do you keep your feet on tha ground!! When you know, that you were bor-or-orn!! You were born to fly!!" Moonbay sang out.  
  
She was about to get into the ending when she spotted someone walking through the desert like a zombie. She pulled up along side them. They didn't seem to notice her. She certainly noticed them though.  
  
" Raven!!" She cried.  
  
He made no move that he heard her and kept his trudge up. She looked at him strangely and didn't see his Organoid anywhere. She couldn't find Shadow in the sky either. He looked like he hadn't been asleep in a few days and he looked like his body was going to collasp in on itself.  
  
Now Moonbay was in no way stupid or compassionate to a fault. But she knew she couldn't just leave him there in the desert where he could die. Even though he deserved more than that. She decided she was going to show him the mercy he would not give defenseless soldiers and people.  
  
She opened the canopy of her Gustav and called out to him.  
  
" Hey, Raven! Hurry up and get in here before you pass out!" She ordered.  
  
He paid her no attention. Moonbay didn't like that. She tried twice to coax him into the Gustav, but he would not acknowledge her, let alone decline her offer. She finally got fed up with him and decided to knock him down. She pulled up behind him and nudged him with a small boost of speed.  
  
He fell into the sand and looked up at her. She was smiling broadly.  
  
" Well, are you comin' or do I have to bury you this time?" She asked.  
  
He looked down and started to stand up. She offered her hand and pulled him up to his feet. He wasn't prepared for her burst of strength, he fell against her. She caught him and held him up. When his dazed eyes looked up at her, his pale cheeks were turning pink. Moonbay took one look at him and burst into a fit of giggles. The more she giggled, the pinker his cheeks got.  
  
" Let's get you into the Gustav and get you some water, ne?" She said.  
  
He didn't respond. She just sighed and brought him in. Raven sat next to her in the passenger side. She handed him some water. He took it all in so fast, he started coughing. Moonbay patted his back until he stopped.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
His answer was not coughing anymore. She shook her head and continued to drive. She was about to ask what exactly it was he was doing out there when she felt something warm on her shoulder. She looked over to see him asleep with his head resting there. He snored slightly, but she didn't mind.  
  
" So serves my good deed for the decade." She said smiling. 


	2. Ride With Me

" Ne, Raven? Raven, wake up."  
  
Moonbay jolted the Gustav to a stop and shook Raven. He wasn't trying to wake up at the moment, but Moonbay was peristant. He only moaned and went back to resting on her when she shook him. So she resorted to just leave him there. She got out without warning, and Raven hit his head on the seat.  
  
He looked up sleepily at her grinning face. Aside from being older than last time he ssaw her, she had changed her hair. It was down all around her face and hid her grin at his situation. She again, put out her hand and pulled him from the Gustav.  
  
He looked around. It was dark outside and he could see the stars clearly. He turned when he heard something metal falling. Moonbay had tripped over a rock and she dropped the pots and plates she was carrying.  
  
" Shamatta." She said.  
  
He absentmindedly went over and picked the pots and plates up in one arm and lifted her up in the other. This time Moonbay blushed. He just handed her the plates and went back to watching the stars.  
  
Moonbay went to start a fire and get to cooking. She would look up at Raven every once and a while just to check on him. Said ZOID pilot was sitting on a rock still looking up at the skies. She shook her head and went back to what she was doing.  
  
" Raven?" She called.  
  
He didn't make any notion he heard her. Moonbay glared. She found a small rock and chunked it at him. It hit him up-side the head and caught his attention. He rubbed the landing place of the rock and looked at her questioningly.  
  
" Would you like to eat or what?" She asked.  
  
He blinked.  
  
" You know food? Yum-yum food?" She said poiting to the pot next to her.  
  
He looked at the pot she was pointing to. Then his stomach made it clear that food was a good idea. Moonbay smiled and fixed a bowl for him. She brought it over to him and sat next to him. He examined the sop bowl with half-lidden eyes.  
  
" Well it's not gonna bite you. If anything, you should be starving." She said.  
  
He brought the bowl up to his lips and sampled the soup. Moonbay smiled as he finished it. He then set the bowl down and looked back at the sky. She looked up too; wondering just what was so intensely interesting.  
  
" And what, may I ask, is so gosh darn interesting?" She asked.  
  
He pointed up to the sky. She could barely make out a Pteras going by. She was so engrossed in trying to see the ZOID, she didn't notice Raven had fallen off the rock and onto the ground until she heard the 'thud'. He must have been too busy watching it go over them to realize he had bent back too far.  
  
She looked back at him and giggled again. He was amusing for someone so violent. He blushed again while she helped him up.  
  
" You're going to have to be more careful Raven. You could really get hurt out here in your condition. If anyone sees you, you'll be taken in or shot." She said.  
  
He looked up at her. She looked thoughtful and then smiled.  
  
" You wouldn't want to come with me to deliver my shipments for a while would'ya?" She asked.  
  
He blinked.  
  
" I'm a transporter of the wasteland. I deliver whatever for a price. Do you wanna come with me or go at it alone?" She asked.  
  
He blinked again and tilted his head. Moonbay sighed.  
  
" C'mon Raven. I know you can talk. How could I help you if you were in danger? I can't help you if I didn't know where you were." She said.  
  
His eyes widened at her mentioning help. He looked at her strangely. She said she would help him if he was in danger. He then looked down. He didn't know this girl and she barely knew him. He had tried to kill her companions and she was helping him.  
  
" C'mon Raven. A simple yes or no will suffice." She said laying back on the rock.  
  
He looked up at the sky again.  
  
".....Okay."  
  
" Huh? Wah!" Moonaby cried.  
  
She was so surprised by the answer that she fell off the rock and onto the ground.  
  
" K'so." She said rubbing the back of her head and sitting up.  
  
Raven turned around and helped her up. She smiled sheepishly. He stomach grumbled this time. She placed her hands over her exposed belly and blushed as red as Raven had when he fell off the rock. She laughed nervously.  
  
" I was so busy trying to feed you, I forgot to feed myself." She said laughing.  
  
She stopped when she felt something warm pushed into her hands. It was a bowl of soup. She looked surprised and looked up. Raven was handing her food.  
  
" Thank you." She said.  
  
He grunted and went towards to the fire. Moonbay sipped the hot soup and went back over to the fire. Raven was sitting on the ground watching the pot and stopping it before it boiled over. She set up a sleeping bag on the ground.  
  
" Alright, Raven, I'll sleep in the Gustav and you can...." She trialed.  
  
He was already asleep in the back of the Gustav. Leaving the more comfortable sleeping bag for her. Moonbay smiled. She didn't understand why or what made him do it, but he did it. Raven was being nice to her. She went over to the Gustav and looked in. Raven was fast asleep. She brushed black bangs from his face.  
  
" Goodnight Raven." She said. 


	3. Failure to communicate

The next morning, Moonbay and Raven were on the road again. She was still on her way to deliver her shipment of supplies including an Iron Kong used to move heavy materials and debris. He was looking out the window; watching the mountains go by. She glanced at him every once and a while.  
  
" You alright over there?" She asked.  
  
He grunted. She guessed that was a 'yes' seeing as he didn't elaborate. He still hadn't said anything since their little chat on the rock. She had to think about what she was going to do about Raven when she got to her destination. She couldn't just come up to a bunch of soldiers with Raven right next to her.  
  
" Ne, Raven, do you have something to cover your face for when we get there?" She asked.  
  
He kept looking out the window. Moonbay sighed.  
  
" Now what we have here is a failure to communicate." She said sweatdropping.  
  
He looked at her and blinked.  
  
" Alright, how about this, if the answer is 'no', don't do anything. But if the answer is 'yes', then touch your nose. Understand?" She asked.  
  
Raven blinked, and then looked down and his hand. Moonbay watched the road ahead; not really thinking he'd respond to her suggestion. Then she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked over to him. He was touching his nose!  
  
" Alright! Finally some life from the fierce warrior Raven!" She cheered.  
  
He blushed and looked back out the window. Then he jumped and stood to look out the front. Moonbay was confused.  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
He opened the canopy and climbed to the back of the transporter ZOID.  
  
" Raven?!" She cried again.  
  
He got in the Iron Kong and jumped off the flatbed. Then he ran ahead of the Gustav. Moonbay was still puzzled at his action. But then he came up on screen.  
  
" Stay here." He said.  
  
Then he cut the transmission.  
  
" Huh?" She said.  
  
Raven went forward about 30ft. and lowered his gun. He took aim and fired seven times. Seven Sleepers came up from the ground after being shot at. Raven shot again and took them down. Moonbay was in shock. He had defended both of them. This was just too weird.  
  
Raven put the ZOID back and got back in.  
  
" Ikimasse." He said.  
  
Moonbay was snapped from her shock by his voice.  
  
" Oh, right." She said.  
  
They continued on their course.  
  
*********************  
  
Hiltz and Reese sat on a cliff watching the Gustav move along. Hiltz didn't know who the transporter was, but she must be someone that Raven had known to get in her ZOID. He'd never known the warrior to be considerate to anyone but himself. He couldn't see the black organoid anywhere either. It was beginning to unnerve him.  
  
Reese next to him was turning green with jealousy. She hated the transporter even though she didn't know her. But she had managed to get Raven to show a little concern for her. She was going to have to deal with that woman once she got the chance.  
  
" Who is she?" She asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. But I can find out. She might need to be dealt with if she interferes with the plan." He said.  
  
Reese smiled at the prospect.  
  
*********************  
  
They reached the soldiers soon enough. Moonbay had given Raven a hooded jacket and told him to stick close to her so he wasn't recognized.  
  
" This is your shipment of fuel and tools from the Republic. There are also some spare parts in the back." Moonbay said handing the soldier the order form.  
  
" Thank you very much. You've been a great help." He said returning it.  
  
Raven had his back to them and was looking at an Iron Kong that was used to move debris out of the way. Something was shoved in front of his face. It was a small bag of money. It was held in a chocolate hand that belonged to the person behind him.  
  
" Take it." Moonbay said.  
  
He blinked, then looked at her. She was smiling.  
  
" You defended the cargo. This usually goes against my code of 'money first, complications later', but you deserve it." She said.  
  
He looked down at the money and took it.  
  
" I have to go stock up on some supplies. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.  
  
He touched his nose. She smiled again.  
  
" Great, let's go!" She said grabbing his wrist.  
  
*******************  
  
After Moonbay had stocked up on supplies, they checked into a hotel. She was in the shower at the moment, while Raven was sitting on the windowsill watching the stars come out and the full moon rise. He could hear Moonbay singing through the sound of the water coming from the bathroom.  
  
" It's so complicated! I'm so frustrated! I wanna hold you close! I wanna push you away! I wanna make you go! I wanna make you stay! Oh, should I say it?! Should I tell you how I feel?! Oh I want to know! But then again I don't. It's so complicated! I hate it! 'Cause I've waited so long for someone like you..! Oh, should I say it?! Should I tell you how I feel?! Oh, I want you to know! But then again I don't. It's so complicated."  
  
There was something soothing about her voice. She was good at singing. He enjoyed listening to her. She was also different. She didn't quiver at the sight of him. In fact, she had no problem knocking him smack on his backside. He didn't intimidate her in the least. She was unlike other girls and worlds apart from Reese.  
  
She came out of the shower in a long, white T-shirt and her black bicycle shorts under it. She was drying her hair with a blue towel and humming to herself. She didn't realize that her shirt was a little damp and her shorts were showing a lot more than she would have liked.  
  
Raven was wide-eyed and turning cherry red in his cheeks. He forced himself to look down on the floor and fight the urge to continue to look at her. Moonbay was confused.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
She then looked down and shared his shade of red.  
  
" I am such a blond. I'll be right back!" She said sheepishly.  
  
Raven looked up and saw she was gone. She was unquestionably different for sure. 


	4. Specular Attacks

It was about 2AM and it was still dark. The wind blowing slightly brushed a tree branches to the windows of the hotel; warning of a thunder storm. The full moon was high in the sky and bareky visible through the gathering rain clouds. All the creatures of the day were nestled in their beds and the creatures of the night were out hunting.  
  
One individual creature isn't classified as either one. An organoid softly walked through the backwoods of the small village trying to find something. It continued to search for anything it could find. Then it caught sight of a pink Gustav in the ZOID area and growled.  
  
***************  
  
Inside the hotel, Raven was dreaming. First he was beating some black- haired boy into the ground over and over again with a Sabre Fang. He seemed to be enjoying it emensly. Then he was facing a Command Wolf. Then after he got away, he was fighting the same kid. Only this time, the kid hit him and won. Then again, he was facing the kid with a new ZOID. He was winning at first, then he lost.  
  
" Van!" He said sitting straight up.  
  
Then he covered his mouth and looked over to make sure he didn't wake up Moonbay. She was sitting up and looking at him through sleepy eyes. A small flash of lightning allowed him to see concern in her eyes.  
  
" What's up Raven?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head and went to get some water from downstairs. Moonbay watched him go a little worried, but she laid back down assuming he meant he was okay. He was still a little hard to figure out. She tried to go back to sleep and not worry about it. Besides, he was still the enemy. He could always turn around and try to kill her when he was better. She had to make sure she didn't care about him enough that he would hurt her if he did.  
  
She had her back her window and didn't see a shadow creeping up on the other side of it. A brief flash of lightning revealed it to be an organoid.  
  
****************  
  
Raven stood in the downstairs kitchen. He was holding the fridge door open as he drank from a water bottle. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and panted from the lack of air.  
  
The memories had come back in a flood. He could remember the reason for wandering in the desert. He remembered Van. And that girl was a friend of his. A friend of Van's was an enemy to him. So he was going to kill her, then get Van. He squeezed the bottle at the thought of the Blade Liger pilot.  
  
" I'll kill him." He muttered over the open door.  
  
" AAhhh!!!"  
  
Raven's head popped up at the scream. He wasn't for sure, but it sounded like the transporter girl. He could sense panic and fear in the scream. Without thinking, he bolted up to his room.  
  
***************  
  
Moonbay wasn't sure exactly what or who was in her room, but something was. It was on her bed and holding her down with it's feet on her arms. It was growling at her and it's sharp teeth were edging closer to her face.  
  
" Get off me!" She yelled.  
  
It roared in her face. But before it could attack, the lights were flipped on.  
  
" Hey!!"  
  
***************  
  
It was Raven who turned on the lights. Moonbay was still surprised from them. Then she saw him in the doorway. He looked pretty pissed at whatever was on her. She looked up and gasped.  
  
It was a blue organoid.  
  
" Specular if you don't beat it I'm gonna beat you!" Raven threatened.  
  
Specular, if that was it's name, jumped down off Moonbay and growled at Raven. Moonbay sat up and rubbed her red arms.  
  
Raven and the organoid were glaring at each other. Both daring the other to move. She didn't dare move to break the silence that filled the room aside from the organoid growls.Raven wasn't too sure why Specular was here. He wasn't looking for Reese or Hiltz. He didn't need them to come and get him. He was no ZOID to be turned on and off at someone's wish.  
  
" Last chance, or you're going back to Reese in pieces. BLACK and blue pieces." He growled.  
  
The organoid roared and swung it's tail with a vengence. Raven jumped over it. That's when he saw the jaes full of sharp teeth come at him. Without a weapon, he used the next best thing.  
  
His arm.  
  
He growled in anger and pain as the metallic teeth suck into his flesh. He wouldn't allow this metal beast to beat him. As thunder roared and lightning flashed, he kicked the organoid across the room and into the wall near the door. Raven stood in front of Moonbay's bed holding his bleeding arm. Everything from the elbow down was cut.  
  
Specular shook off the hit and ran at Raven. He knew he wasn't going to be able to defend Moonbay, much less himself with his arm like this. So he decided to make quick work of the blue organoid.  
  
As Specular jumped at him with his mouth open, intending to rip his arm clean off, Raven grabbed his mouth. With one jaw in each hand, he fell back to the ground and put his foot to the stomach of the organoid. With all the energy he had left, he used his foot to launch the organoid out of the window he came in.  
  
Specular fell through the tree outside he had used to get to the window in the first place and smacked into the ground. He really damaged his leg as he landed on it. He looked up at the window to see Raven glaring at him; holding his own arm.  
  
" Get outta here before I get in a ZOID!" He yelled.  
  
Specular limped away. Reese was not going to be very happy about this.  
  
*****************  
  
Moonbay was in total shock of what just happened. For one thing, an organoid had come to her room and attacked her. For another, Raven had spoken. And for another, he defended her at the cost of his arm! That organoid could have ripped her apart and he stopped him!  
  
He was now seated on the window seat watching Specular go. He was still panting from the fight and he was trying to stop the bleeding of his arm. Specular really got him good. He turned to Moonbay.  
  
" Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. He nodded in acknowledgement and got up off the seat. He started to work to his bed, but fell on hers. She checked on him.  
  
" What about you? Are you okay? How bad is your arm?" She asked.  
  
" A little worse for wear, but otherwise fine." He said starting to stand.  
  
" Oh no you don't!! You stay put Raven!!" She ordered pushing him back down.  
  
He grunted and looked up at her in shock, then in anger. She glared right back at him; causing him to back down and look away. She got up and went to the bathroom. Curious, he leaned over to see what she was doing in there. She returned with a first aid kit and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
" Alright, now take off your shirt." She said.  
  
" What?! I'm not taking off my shirt." He said defiantly.  
  
" Take it off!" She ordered.  
  
He grumbled one thing or another as he removed his shirt. Moonbay was trying not to blush at the sight of his bare chest. Raven had a six-pack better than Van's! His skin wasn't so pale as it was before. He shivered a little at the cold air and waited for her to get started.  
  
Moonbay was failing not to hide her blush. Her cheeks were crimson. She tried to concentrate on gently cleaning his arm, but her eyes wandered. Raven saw her blush and smirked.  
  
" See something you like transporter?" He asked.  
  
Moonbay narrowed her eyes and pressed the alcohol pad on his arm.  
  
" Ah!!" He cried.  
  
She seemed to enjoy her own sense of revenge. He held his arm away from her and turned away. Moonbay tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Raven, you turn around and give me back your arm this instant!" She ordered.  
  
He snorted.  
  
" It's fine. Leave it alone and go back to sleep." He said.  
  
" I most certainly will not! Turn around!" She said.  
  
" No." He said.  
  
" Turn around right now!" She said.  
  
" No." He said crossing his arms.  
  
" If you don't turn around right now...I'll...I'll..." She trailed; trying to think of something to threaten him with.  
  
" You'll what?" He asked skeptically.  
  
" I'll...tickle you." She said.  
  
" What? That's stupid. I'm not even ticklish." He said.  
  
Moonbay didn't believe him and poked his side with her finger. Raven jumped and yelped. She smiled smugly while he blushed.  
  
" What was that?" She asked.  
  
" Ne, nothing." He said.  
  
" Really?" She said narrowing her eyes evilly.  
  
She dug her fingers into his sides and Raven jumped to life. He howled with laughter and fell down on the bed with Moonbay still tickling him.  
  
" Yamete!! Yamete! Yamete!! Onegai!!" He cried.  
  
" Will you do what I say?" She asked; stopping momentarily.  
  
" Masaka!!" He panted.  
  
" Your disease." She said.  
  
She continued her assault on him until he finally agreed to do what she said. Raven panted some more as he sat up next to her. Moonbay was grinning.  
  
" You going to do what I ask now?" She asked.  
  
" Fine. Just put 'those' away." He said pointing to her treacherous fingers on standby.  
  
She relaxed her hands and leaned back. Then she resumed working on his arm. She hummed to herself while she was working.  
  
Raven was thinking while she was doing this. He didn't know anybody so intent on helping him. Most people didn't care to give him the time of day. He'd have to fix his own cuts and bruises while Reese oogled him from the side. They didn't care to make him get bandaged when he had been in a fight. Why was she trying to help him?  
  
" Transporter?" He said.  
  
" Hm?" She asked.  
  
" Why are you helping me? I'm dangerous. I can kill you." He said.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
" I dunno. I just do. I like helping people. That and making money. Lots of money. Lots and lots of money." She said.  
  
He chuckled at her love of money.  
  
" Besides, anything can be dangerous. And anything can kill me. I could slip and fall in the shower and bleed to death. Or I could trip and fall through the broken window or get glass in my throat. Heck, I could die in the cross fire of a battle just passing through on my way to get to another job. I could drop dead right now, or in my sleep, or-"  
  
" Stop, please!" He said.  
  
" Sorry. But my point is anything or anyone could be dangerous. I know you could kill me." She said starting to wrap his arm.  
  
" Then why aren't you afraid?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
" Something about seeing you when you sleep. You're so cute and innocent." She said.  
  
Raven's cheeks turned cherry red at the comment. Sure, he'd heard it before from Reese, but she didn't mean it as a flirt. She meant it as a compliment.  
  
" Thank you." He said.  
  
" Besides, would you really get as close to me as you are now if you were going to kill me?" She asked.  
  
" .No." He said.  
  
" Then it's settled then!" She said tearing the bandage with her teeth.  
  
Raven looked at his arm. Better bandage than he could have done. Moonbay yawned and hiccupped. It was almost sunrise.  
  
" Wow. It's early. We'd still be sleep if it wasn't for that organoid. Who's was that?" She asked.  
  
" Reese's. His name is Specular. Speaking of names, what's yours?" He asked.  
  
" Moonbay." She said smiling.  
  
" Moonbay." He repeated.  
  
" Yep." She said stretching.  
  
He nodded and stood up.  
  
" Maybe you should get going." She said.  
  
" What? Why?" He asked.  
  
" C'mon. We both know you have better things to do than hang out with a transporter. You've got bases to destroy, people to kill and ZOID to blow up. Besides, someone might see and think you're trying to kill me." She said.  
  
" How do you know?" He asked smiling.  
  
" Hm?" She asked.  
  
" I'm taking a break. I can do all that other stuff later. I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind that is?" He said.  
  
" YOU wanna come with me? Well, I.I guess that's okay." She said.  
  
" Great. Well, I'm going to get back to sleep." He said standing up.  
  
Moonbay started to sit back down, but got up again. She approached Raven and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Thanks for saving me." She said.  
  
Then she went back to bed. Raven stood there shocked and scarlet. His cheek was tingling from her lips pressed against it. He touched his hand to it. When he turned to say something, she was fast asleep already.  
  
" You're.You're welcome." He said. 


	5. Shadow Returns

DragonWinlan, bribe accepted! Jackie and Raven are mine!! *Huggles Raven*  
  
Raven: *Turns red* Ne, stop it, I'm not yours yet!  
  
Oops. On with the fic! ^ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean she escaped?!"  
  
Reese was angry. Specular had not done as she ordered and the transporter was still alive. Moreover, Specular was damaged and would take time to be fixed. She growled fiercely and asked him exactly what happened.  
  
" What?! What do you mean he defended her?! He doesn't defend anyone but himself! You're lying!!" She yelled throwing a table across the tent.  
  
Specular started playing something he recorded from his fight.  
  
" Specular, if you don't beat it, I'm gonna beat you!" Raven had said.  
  
Reese stopped in mid chair throw. That was Raven's voice. Could it be her love was interested in someone else? No, she thought shaking her head. He could only be interested in someone like her. What could he possibly see in the transporter girl?  
  
**************  
  
It was now morning. Raven woke up late. He was sure it was around noon or something. But it had been a little hard to get to sleep after his fight with Specular. He was okay with small amounts of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw Moonbay was sitting on her bed reading a map.  
  
" This Dragon Mountain place isn't even on the map! What a jip!" She said.  
  
Raven crawled out over bed and sat on hers. He looked at the map and pointed.  
  
" Yes it is. It's a military base and those are the testing grounds." He said.  
  
" Oh.I knew that." She said.  
  
He smirked.  
  
" Sure you did." He said.  
  
" Well, I saved breakfast for you." She said handing him a plate.  
  
Raven looked down at it. It had two pieces of bacon and three eggs and a slice of buttered toast. (Kuso, I'm hungry.) He wasn't sure he trusted it. The people around here didn't know he was here, but they didn't seem to take too well to him.  
  
" Well it's not poison." She said.  
  
" How do you know?" He asked.  
  
" Well no one knows you're here but me." She said.  
  
" Excuse my suspicion, but I think I'll just get my own food." He said.  
  
" Your disease Raven." She said.  
  
After breakfast, they were on the road again. Moonbay had decided to go to a party town called Jubilation City. It was considered the party capital of the world. (Think of it as the New Orleans or Las Vegas of Zi.) But she didn't tell Raven. He was entirely too shady for his own good. The whole thing with the map was a ploy.  
  
He slept most of the way. When he finally started stirring, it was dark outside. He took a look around; looking at her, then the road in front of them before settling.  
  
" So where are we going?" He asked leaning back against the seat.  
  
" Small town. Hardly anything ever happens there." She said smiling.  
  
" Sounds boring." He said.  
  
" No one's forcing you." She said.  
  
" I haven't done anything boring in a long time. I'm interested." He said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
" Then we're going to have a lot of fun." She said.  
  
" Fun? I thought we were going to make a delivery?" He said.  
  
" Look over that hill in front of us." She said.  
  
Raven stood up and looked over the hill.  
  
" That's your SMALL TOWN?!!" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
Moonbay laughed. Raven groaned. She had planned this whole thing. She was tricky. Hiding this from him while she put up a front.  
  
The city before them was entirely lit up. You could see it from a Pteras cockpit. Signs of casinos, hotels, dance clubs, arcades and restaurants lit the horizon like a wildfire. So many different lights and colors. Raven had never seen anything like it before. He stood in awe with his hands on the dashboard watching everything.  
  
Moonbay glanced at him still smiling to herself. They still had 8 miles until they were there, but it was quite the sight. She returned her sight to the front of the Gustav.  
  
*Slam*  
  
" Ah!! What is that?!!" Moonbay yelled slamming on the brakes.  
  
Raven looked up at the windshield and immediately became irritated. He glared and balled his hand into a fist.  
  
" Get down from there you idiot!! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled.  
  
Moonbay could tell it was an organoid, but because of the dark night sky, she couldn't tell what color it was. It could be anything from Shadow, to Specular to a rouge organoid.  
  
Raven opened the canopy. No sooner than he did, the organoid lunged at Moonbay. She jumped at the sharp teeth chomping in her direction. Raven grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back.  
  
" Just what in the seven hells do you think you're doing you stupid organoid?!!" He yelled.  
  
It was Shadow. And he seemed to be in great fear of Raven's anger and hostility. He took a look at her and his face softened a bit. Then he glared back at Shadow. If you've never seen an organoid shrink back from someone in fear, it's quite a sight.  
  
" Excuse me Moonbay." He said to her.  
  
Then he tried to make Shadow burst into flames with his fierce look.  
  
" I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
He tossed Shadow to the ground and got out. Before he did, he hit the close button on the canopy control.  
  
" You don't want to hear this. My mother once told me I shouldn't say such things in a lady's presence." He said winking at her.  
  
Moonbay turned bright red as the top finally closed. Raven thought of her as a lady? She smiled. Then she caught sight of her reflection and did a double take. She looked like a schoolgirl. She turned her mirror away and looked at what Raven was doing with Shadow.  
  
" What the hell's your problem?! You got bricks in your brain ya knucklehead?!!" 


	6. Shopping

" You want to what?!!"  
  
Raven and Moonbay were sitting in their new hotel room. He had been looking out the window watching all the bright lights and stars and people with Shadow. The city was still amazing to him. So much to look at.  
  
But now he was looking at Moonbay in shock.  
  
" Go out on the town. We have plenty of money. And this is so secluded a town, they don't know who you are or what you look like. What say we hit the casinos hard?" She asked.  
  
" We're not even legal yet!" He said.  
  
" Like one year or so makes a difference. We're going to use fake I.D.'s." She said handing him one.  
  
" He's ugly!" He said handing it back.  
  
" He's 21!" She said pushing it back.  
  
Raven groaned and put the I.D. in his back pocket. Moonbay stood up from the bed and walked around Raven looking him up and down.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" You're going shopping. Take this card and spend to your hearts content. Buy yourself some new clothes and whatever else you like." She said handing him a credit card.  
  
" What?! That's crazy!" He said.  
  
" No, THAT'S not mine. I sorta stole it when that guy bumped into me. You know the guy who's nose you broke?" She said.  
  
" He was a jerk. I should'of broken more than that." He said.  
  
" Raven.! I'm going to buy somethings myself. Come down when you're ready." She said.  
  
With that she left.  
  
" So he's paying for our night on the town huh? Well, maybe I'll buy a few things. What do you say Shadow?" He said.  
  
The organoid roared in agreement.  
  
*************  
  
After about 2 hours worth of shopping, Raven had spent at least $1000. He got himself some designer clothes and expensive sneakers. That had come to about $500. Then he went to the jewelry store and bought himself a diamond stud earring. It was in his left ear and it shined bright enough you could see it from a mile away in the sun.  
  
Then he bought Moonbay an 'I-was-thinking-about-you' present. It was a gold bracelet, necklace and earrings with diamonds and rubies in them. The set cost quite a lot. The management didn't think he could pay for it. He was some old guy that had a bad toupee on and he thought it hid his baldness.  
  
" We can't put this out for show kid." He said.  
  
" I don't want to look at it. I want to buy it Headdie Murphy." He snapped.  
  
" Why don't you go and get your parents and I'll talk to them you little punk." He said.  
  
" Just gimme the shimatta jewelry Domer Simpson!" He said putting money on the counter.  
  
The man changed quick and catered to Raven's wishes. Before he left, he wanted to get a little retribution.  
  
" Oh my god is that a wig? YOU'RE WEARING A WIG!!!!" He yelled so loud everyone looked.  
  
The man turned bright red. Raven walked away snickering to himself.  
  
***************  
  
When he returned to their room, Moonbay was already dressed. She was standing in front of the mirror in a red dress. It had one strap and it went down to her ankles and a split that showed some thigh. A black dragon that curled around her body and it's scales were lined in gold.  
  
Her hair was done up in a bun with two eartails on her either side of her face. He could tell she had just had it done because she smelled like Sprits. Her nails were painted red to match her dress. Her shoes were heels that had straps that tied at her ankles.  
  
On her face was red and black eye shadow that made her look very mysterious. On her lips was cherry red lipstick. It gave her mouth this sexy, pouty look.  
  
Raven's jaw almost went through the floor. He closed the door and looked at the number on it. It was the right room. When he came back in, Moonbay was sitting on her bed.  
  
" You have no idea how much money I spent." She said.  
  
" What runway did you walk off of and where is the transporter I left here?" He asked.  
  
Moonbay laughed.  
  
" It's me. I just got really dressed up. If I'm going to past for 23, I have to look 23." She said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess." He said walking in.  
  
Shadow was lying asleep on his bed. His head rose when Raven sat down. His bag fell over after he got his clothes.  
  
" I'm going to go change." He said.  
  
" I'm going to go in the lobby! Be right back!" She said grabbing her purse.  
  
Raven waited until he heard the door close. Then he went to take a shower. He disrobed and stepped in. The warm water washing over his body relaxed his muscles. He still didn't understand the transporter girl. He didn't even know why he saved her. He did it twice. He winced as soap got into his wound; reminding him of the battle with Specular.  
  
He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him so mad about the blue organoid attacking Moonbay, but he got very angry and didn't like it.  
  
He chuckled to himself. He was starting to care about her. He didn't remember the last person he cared enough about to save. Of course, she saved him first. But he had more than paid her back, so he couldn't put it on that.  
  
" Just stop thinking about it and kill her." Reese's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
" Go away Reese." He said.  
  
" But she's the enemy's friend. You have to kill her." She said.  
  
" I don't have to kill anybody." He said.  
  
" You have to kill her!!" She nearly shouted.  
  
" Green is not your color Reese. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going." He said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Bye Reese." He said.  
  
After he was done in the shower, he got dressed in a sandy brown suit. He wore a white dress shirt under it and black, military style dress shoes. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair. He liked it that way.  
  
Moonbay catcalled from her seat on her bed. Raven blushed a little and tried to hide the redness.  
  
" You look great." She said.  
  
" You look better." He said.  
  
While they were talking, Shadow was digging through Raven's bag. He found the jewelry and was trying to eat it.  
  
" Shadow! Gimme that you stupid organoid!!" He yelled.  
  
Shadow shrank back and gave the set back. He didn't intend to give it to her yet, but now was as good as time as any.  
  
" What's that?" Moonbay asked.  
  
" I saw this and thought you'd like it." He said handing her to set.  
  
" Oh wow! Raven it's gorgeous!!" She cried standing up.  
  
" It's nothing really." He said.  
  
" Nonsense! I love it! Thank you so much!!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Raven was a bit surprised, not to mention beet red. No one had ever hugged him before. He wasn't too sure what he should do, so he just patted her back.  
  
Moonbay let go and went to put them on. She came out a few minutes later with the necklace in hand. She turned around and handed I to Raven.  
  
" Will you help me?" She asked.  
  
" Uh.Okay." He said.  
  
He hooked the latch on the necklace and lifted her hair from under it. It was softer than it looked. He wanted so much to run his fingers through it, but he suppressed the urge and told her he was finished.  
  
" Good. Well then, as they say in TexMex City, vayamos viva la vida loca!!" She said.  
  
" Si!!" He said.  
  
They walked out the door; Moonbay on Raven's arm. Jubilation City had no idea what was coming their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, Moonbay said: Let's go live the crazy life. This whole chapter just flowed from my fingers I swear. It took me 4 hours to get it all down! But you appreciate it right?! That's what I thought. Now then, I shall get to work on the next chapter-right after I find me some Cheetos. 


	7. Jubilation City

FYI: I changed my name to OrangeGirlExplosion. The artist formally known as DarkTrina. You may still call me that if you wish. But I love my new name!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonbay and Raven walked into the casino without much trouble. Although, someone might trip over the bouncer's body in the coatroom. But Raven thought he hid it pretty well, so if someone tripped on it, then it was his or her own fault.  
  
They made their way to a Blackjack table. Raven's eyes watched the cards as they were shuffled. He knew what cards he had and what the dealer had. He was positioned just barely out of the cameras view and he liked it that way.  
  
" Hit me." He said.  
  
He already had a King. He knew the dealer had a pair of nines. So the card he was going to get was going to be a Queen.  
  
" 20! You win." The dealer said.  
  
After winning 5 times in a row, Raven grew bored. Moonbay had already gone to play craps. He could hear how the game got its name from her yelling.  
  
" 5!" A dealer said.  
  
" Crap!!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
Raven chuckled and decided to go and give her a hand before she had to pawn her new jewelry. Moonbay was about to roll again when he took her hand.  
  
" Huh? Oh, hey Raven." She said.  
  
" Let me give it a try." He said.  
  
" Uh, sure." She said.  
  
He took the dice and threw them. He didn't know if his skills would help him here, but it was worth a try.  
  
" 11. Winner!" The dealer said.  
  
" How did you do that?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged and smiled.  
  
" You must be my lucky charm." He said.  
  
Moonbay blushed like crazy and looked down.  
  
*************  
  
After they had worn a fair share of money, they decided to leave those tables. People were staring at them and bouncers were giving them looks. They didn't want to get any unwanted attention. Raven especially wanted to leave. A lot of men were giving Moonbay looks as they passed her by. He gave them vicious glares and dirty looks and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Moonbay had turned the same color of her make-up several times that night. Raven was acting so.. different. If Van saw them, he would have to look twice to see if that was Raven. He hadn't lost his temper once and he didn't threaten anybody yet.  
  
Now they were standing in front of a ZOID video game. People were betting on pilots and winning and losing.  
  
" What do you think Moonbay?" Raven said.  
  
" This is almost too easy." She said.  
  
" I'm going to get in the game. You bet on my ZOID. I'll let you know which one I am." He said.  
  
Raven got into the game. The other players saw he was barely 21 and decided to take him out early. That didn't work. He was in a Cannon Tortoise and he beat 7 Command Wolfs.  
  
The people outside were shocked and silenced. Only Moonbay was cheering. Wit good reason, seeing as how they had just won $750,000. That was in addition to their other money.  
  
" Whoo!!! You did it baby!! Yeah!!" She yelled.  
  
Raven smiled in the seat. That WAS too easy.  
  
" Amateurs." He said to himself.  
  
Before he could begin another game, he was pulled out by his shirt collar. Some big, muscular dude was holding him above the ground.  
  
" Your I.D.'s are invalid. Toriya-san." He said with apparent sarcasm.  
  
" Chikushoo!! Your breath is invalid and I didn't say anything!" He said covering his nose and mouth.  
  
" Hey!! Let go of me you horse!!"  
  
" Moonbay!" Raven said.  
  
She was caught too and two guys were trying to throw her out because she was fighting. She was doing pretty well though.  
  
" Let go of her! Now!!" He yelled.  
  
" She's going the same place you are buddy!" The main bouncer said.  
  
" Hold your fire. Before you do anything else man, I got two words for you: Breath. Mint." He said.  
  
" Get rid of them!" He yelled.  
  
Raven decided it was time to go.  
  
" Shadow!!" He cried.  
  
The black organoid came into the casino in a flash of black light. He tail whipped the bouncers holding Moonbay.  
  
" Run!!" Raven yelled.  
  
He elbowed the man holding him and threw him over his shoulder. They were smart enough to cash in their chips after they won them. And they were quick to cash in the ones they won from the game. After that, they ran outside.  
  
The bouncers were running after them. They jumped over people and benches to keep away from them. Raven jumped on Shadow and grabbed Moonbay. He flew down the street in no time.  
  
They stopped a large fountain in the middle of the city. But they didn't know that. It looked just like the rest of the street. Except the fountain was black marble with holes and lights all over the place. The bouncers would need a little time before they caught up to them.  
  
" Go back and take care of those bouncers and you can destroy the place if you like." Raven said.  
  
" Raven!" Moonbay said.  
  
" Fine. Just get rid of the bouncers." He said.  
  
She gave him another warning look.  
  
" Oh alright! Get rid of them but don't kill them." He said.  
  
Shadow growled and fused with a nearby Dibison to get the bouncers with. Raven turned to Moonbay and sat down next to her.  
  
" Not exactly the perfect date, but that was the most fun I've ever had." Moonbay said.  
  
" Speak for yourself. That breath was heinous! I mean, his breath was kickin' like Van DAMM!!" He cried pretending to choke.  
  
Moonbay started laughing while he was making gagging noises on the ground. They were so busy enjoying each other's company; they didn't notice that the fountain was turning on. Water sprouted up from the ground in streams.  
  
" WTF?" Raven said.  
  
" Wha? Whoa-hey!!" Moonbay said laughing.  
  
" We're on a fountain!" He said.  
  
" Wow! I haven't played in a fountain in so long!" She said.  
  
" Played in a fountain?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah!" She said.  
  
Before Moonbay could explain what she meant, the speakers on either side of the canopy above them (Think Las Vegas.), started to play music. 'Waiting For Tonight' By Jennifer Lopez. Green laser lights lit up the fountain and the walkways. A heavy bass changed the color of the lights around the water turning the water many different colors.  
  
" Dance with me." Moonbay said standing and offering her hand.  
  
" What? Here? Now?" He asked confused and also standing.  
  
" Of course! You should try new things! Why not?" She asked.  
  
" Because there are people that could see us." He said.  
  
" When has someone seeing you ever stopped you from doing something fun?" She asked.  
  
" Well never but-"  
  
" But I'm sure Van would be a better dancer." She said.  
  
" WHAT?!!" He cried.  
  
That got him going. He agreed to dance with her. Moonbay put his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. They danced around the fountain to the heavy beat of the pop/dance song. The water continued to spray up; soaking them as they moved across the smooth marble. The water was warm as it drenched their clothes and splashed as they salsa through the puddles.  
  
~Waiting for Tonight.  
  
O-oh!  
  
When you would be here in my arms.  
  
Waiting for tonight.  
  
O-o-oh!  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long!~  
  
Raven didn't even know how he knew this dance. But he did and he was enjoying having Moonbay so close to him. He followed her lead at first, then he developed a style all his own. He didn't mind being soaking wet as they did it either. It was the most fun he hand in a long time.  
  
~Gone all the days when the sun used to set.  
  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed.  
  
Tossing  
  
And turning  
  
Emotions were strong!  
  
I knew I had to hold on!~  
  
Moonbay swayed her body to the beat and pressed against Raven when he pulled her close. She spun easily on the slick marble as her dripping and stringy hair whipped around her face. She knew this went against her rules to keep her distance from him, but she was enjoying the feeling of his body adjacent to hers. He looked really cute with his hair as wet and stringy as hers.  
  
~Waiting for Tonight.  
  
O-oh!  
  
When you would be here in my arms.  
  
Waiting for tonight. (Tonight!)  
  
O-o-oh! (Tonight!)  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long. (O-o-o-oh!)  
  
Waiting for tonight.  
  
O-oh!~  
  
When the song ended, they froze in position to catch their breath. Both were smirking and panting. Raven had his arm around Moonbay's waist while her leg was drawn up to the side of his hip and her hands were on his shoulders.  
  
" So?" She panted.  
  
" So what?" He asked.  
  
" So what did you think?" She asked.  
  
" Honestly? That was wicked!" He said.  
  
" I told you!" She said.  
  
" Yeah, you told me. And I think I will take your advice about trying new things." He said.  
  
" Really? So what are you going to try nex-Mmmm."  
  
The movement of her lips was just too tempting to wait anymore. He closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers. Moonbay was slightly surprised to say the least. But his lips were so soft and warm. She couldn't help herself.  
  
Raven didn't know what in the seven hells he was doing. But he was enjoying it. His body was in a frenzy and he tingled all over. He never felt like this before. It was amazing. A blaze inside him was growing unrestricted into a wildfire. He decided it would be best for him to pull away before they both burst into flames.  
  
" We should get back to the hotel." He panted.  
  
Moonbay was out of breath also. She nodded.  
  
" That's a good idea." She said.  
  
*****************  
  
Moonbay whimpered a little bit as Raven pushed her body against the door of their hotel room. His mouth was pressed hard to hers and he was nowhere near pulling away. She was having a hard time trying to open the door and kiss him at the same time. He was not helping the former but encouraging the latter.  
  
She finally found the doorknob and opened it. They backed into the room and shut the door. After a few seconds the door opened again and Raven threw, literally, threw Shadow out and put a 'Go Away' sign on the door.  
  
" Raven, you're making a terrible mistake!" Reese echoed in his mind.  
  
" And coming into my head, so are you. I'm busy." He said.  
  
" But she's just a transporter! She's not even a ZOID pilot! She doesn't even have an organoid! She can't even defend herself!" She said.  
  
" She doesn't have too. I can." He said.  
  
" She doesn't fight!!" She yelled.  
  
" She doesn't have too!! I like it that way!! She's someone that cares about me and I care about her. She's different! She makes me peaceful and I like that." He said.  
  
" I don't make you feel peaceful?" She asked pouting.  
  
" You?! You make me feel like playing a game of 'Shoot the Ancient Zoidian'." He said.  
  
" I know that's the anger talking." She said.  
  
" And who do you think is causing it?" He asked.  
  
" Don't worry. We'll take care of that stupid little transporter girl for you." She said.  
  
" You do and I swear I'll make Fiona the last Ancient Zoidian." He said.  
  
" Raven-"  
  
" GOODBYE Reese." He said.  
  
Raven shut her out of his mind. He made sure she would not bug him anymore. He smirked to himself. He didn't want any distractions for the rest of the night. He looked down at Shadow. He was curled up in a ball next to the door. He remembered what Reese said. He nudged the organoid with his foot. He raised his head.  
  
" Go make sure there aren't any other organoids or anything snooping around the Gustav. And bring the Genosauer here. Make sure no one sees it. And if you do see something that shouldn't be where it is, kill it." He said.  
  
Shadow roared in delight and took off.  
  
" Just let them try and take my happiness away." He said to himself shutting the door behind him. 


	8. Ambient's Attack

A/N: Man, I'm fast. I just wanted to thank you all who reviewed. Shelly, DragonWinlan, all of you. This chapter is extra long just for you. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon. First I gotta get me some grapes or a peach, I'm starvin' over here!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven lay awake staring at the ceiling. One hand was behind his head. The other was around Moonbay, who was sleeping next to him. He was just cooling down as the fire inside had been put out. He was exhausted and sedated beyond belief.  
  
He had the dream again. His parents were killed and he could do nothing. Then when Prozan took him. He could have killed him and none of this would have happened. After that he swore he'd never hesitate about anything again.  
  
He looked over at Moonbay. She was resting on his bare chest. He'd never let anyone get this close to him before, but he trusted her and she was special. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. She stirred a little and looked up at him. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" She asked shifting so she could look up at him.  
  
" Nothing." He said.  
  
" Liar. You can tell me." She said.  
  
" Things." He said.  
  
" Like what?" She asked.  
  
" Just things." He said looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
" You wanna talk about it?" She asked bringing his face down to look at her.  
  
" Can't remember enough." He said looking down.  
  
" Don't worry Raven. If it really is that important, it'll come to you." She said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
" Thanks Baybay." He said; utilizing the nickname he gave her.  
  
" And don't call me Baybay, alright?" She said.  
  
" 'Kay Baybay." He said.  
  
She shook her head and snuggled against him. He was so warm. In her mind, she had berated herself for all of this. She was really starting to like Raven. He wasn't as bad as he had been before. He was gentle and compassionate and he had not caused any major damage. He spared the two bouncer's lives because she asked him to. And he told her he'd never hurt her. She chuckled to herself as she realized something.  
  
" What's funny?" Raven asked.  
  
" You were my enemy. You've tried to kill my friends and me for years. Now in a few short weeks, you're different. You've changed. And I think I.I think I'm in love with you." She said.  
  
He looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. Somebody.. Somebody loved him?  
  
***************  
  
Hitlz and Reese stood above a cliff over looking Jubilation City. Specular and Ambient were next to them.  
  
" He's been dormant too long. This is not how my plan is supposed to be going." Hitlz said.  
  
" I vote we slice the transporter's pretty lips off and bury her in the desert." Reese said.  
  
" You're jealous." He said laughing.  
  
" Maybe." She said closing her eyes and looking down.  
  
" She has to be taken out anyway. She's a distraction." He said.  
  
" Agreed." She said.  
  
Hitlz turned to Ambient.  
  
" Your turn. Go kill the transporter girl." He said.  
  
Ambient roared and shot off in a red blaze.  
  
***************  
  
Shadow moved along the plains in the Genosaurer. He wanted to get back before sunrise so no one would see him or Raven. He hoped he saw something he could destroy. That's when he saw the red flash across the sky.  
  
Ambient. He growled.  
  
The red organoid sliced through the sky like a scarlet arrow. He was looking for a suitable ZOID to kill with. He wanted to cause damage and the best ZOID for damage would be a-  
  
Dibison. He growled spying one.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven had been silent for a few seconds. Had he just heard correctly? She was in love with him? He wasn't even sure he knew what love was. But here she had said it plain as day. She took a great risk in saying that. He had to admire her bravery.  
  
Moonbay looked at him. Was she wrong in saying that? Did she mistake fondness for love? Maybe she didn't know what love was yet? Perchance she should not have said that.  
  
" I'm sorry Raven, I-"  
  
Before she could finish, Raven sat up straight and looked around.  
  
" What was that?" He asked.  
  
" What was what?" She asked.  
  
" That noise." He said.  
  
Moonbay perked up and listened.  
  
" I hear it too. It's a ZOID approaching." She said.  
  
" It's a Dibison." Raven said.  
  
Without warning, the room started to shake violently. Moonbay cried out and held onto Raven. The entire building was shaking.  
  
" What was that?! Who's attacking the building?!" She said.  
  
Sooner than Raven could reply, their room was hit again. The whole wall was blown out. A Dibison was right outside and was aiming its guns at them.  
  
" Who's piloting that thing?!" Moonbay asked.  
  
" I don't know. Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Raven yelled.  
  
A growl emitted from the ZOID as it started to ram the building. Raven glared hard at the ZOID. He knew that growl.  
  
" Chikushoo!! That's Ambient!" He yelled.  
  
" Huh?" She said confused.  
  
" Shadow!!" He yelled.  
  
The Dibison was knocked out of the way. The Genosaurer had shoved it out of the way. It roared and shot off it's cannons at the Dibison. In the few spare seconds they had, Raven and Moonbay dressed. Raven went to the blown- out wall and jumped in the cockpit.  
  
" You can't fight a Dibison here! There's hardly enough room for you to even stand up straight, not to mention the civilians!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
" I'll lead him away from the city, you stay here, you understand?!" He yelled back.  
  
Before she could argue anymore, he closed the cockpit and went off to fight. Moonbay huffed. She hated being left on the sidelines. But she knew she was no match and would only get in the way.  
  
*****************  
  
" Alright Shadow, we need to get him away from this place! There are too many people and not enough room to fight!" Raven ordered.  
  
Shadow roared and caught the Dibison in the retractable arm. He then took off dragging the Dibison on the ground. They reached the desert soon enough and stopped. Raven had a little damage from the Dibison firing at him while they dragged it, but it was nothing he couldn't fix.  
  
" Alright Ambient, if it's me you want, then c'mon." Raven said.  
  
The Dibison growled. Then it fired a Burn Out. Raven let the shots hit him. They were no threat to him. He didn't have to worry about anything that Ambient threw at him. He just had to worry about the stray fire. He waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
" Kono mo nano kai (Is that the best you can do?)?" He said taunted.  
  
But when the smoke was gone, he couldn't see the Dibison.  
  
" What?! Where'd he go?!" He yelled.  
  
He turned to look above and behind him. But the Dibison was gone. Raven growled and slammed his fist down on the side panel.  
  
" Find him Shadow!! Now!" He ordered.  
  
Lights danced all over the cockpit as the scanners searched the area for the Dibison. Raven was angry. He was doing his best to keep his temper from getting out of control. He couldn't just shoot off the charge particle gun. There were too many people around.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Since when did that stop him?  
  
He smirked to himself. He had asked himself that question while he was dragging the bull ZOID out of the city. He'd never let civilians' lives get on his case. So why should they now?  
  
" *Because Moonbay wouldn't want all those people to die just because I was careless at where I aimed the charged particle beam. *" He thought to himself.  
  
He had made some changes for the transporter. He had spared lives, agreed not to kill and destroy. He had even dragged that ZOID out of the city because she didn't want the people to be hurt. He could have dealt with Ambient there if he had just fired the CPG(Charged Particle Gun) at him. But he went off with him without arguing or questioning her.  
  
" I'm getting' soft." He said to himself.  
  
The beeps from the scanners grabbed his attention from his thoughts. Shadow had located the Dibison. It had gone back to town.  
  
" He went back to town. But if he didn't want me then what did he.Moonbay! Shadow maximize thruster output and get to that city NOW!!" He yelled.  
  
Shadow roared and took off in a black blaze of metal. Raven gripped the controls so tight, if he weren't wearing black gloves, you could see his knuckles turn white.  
  
" If he does anything to her I swear I'll turn him into go kart." He said.  
  
****************  
  
By the time Raven got to the city. Most of it was in shambles. It looked like a tornado had ripped through there. Raven looked around for any sign of life. There were bodies piled up for as far as he could see. Signs were hanging from their respectable places and some were on the ground.  
  
Electrical wires and lines were down and a few were still active. They jumped and hissed as Raven passed. He'd seen destruction before and he had caused it. But actually seeing all the bodies was new. Before he didn't have to see the bodies. It was a little unnerving.  
  
" Shadow, I'm going to get out and look for Moonbay, you try and find some survivors." He ordered unbuckling his seatbelt.  
  
He jumped from the cockpit and started to look around. He couldn't seem to find anybody living. In his mind he knew that he might not find Moonbay alive. In his heart, he prayed that she was alright.  
  
" I WILL torture that blue bag of boltz if she's hurt." He muttered under his breath.  
  
He finally made it to the hotel. It's whole left side was blown off. Part of the other side was in flames. It would be a good while until the paramedics and fire department got there.  
  
" Moonbay?!" He yelled.  
  
No answer. He stepped through the rubble and avoided the bodies of employees and guests of the hotels. He tried to get around a hanging power line, but fell. He landed on a person who was halfway between dead and dying.  
  
" Di.bison.ugh." He said.  
  
Raven almost freaked and got away from him. He stood as far gone from the body as he could. He didn't like this sight. He didn't know it looked like this when he had finished attacking. He backed away and bumped into a large pile of plaster and wood and part of a wall. He heard a groan from under it.  
  
" Rav.Raven.."  
  
" Moonbay!! Shadow!!" He yelled.  
  
A few minutes later, the Genosaurer landed outside the building. Raven pointed to the pile he was standing next to. Shadow shot out the arms and removed the debris, piece by piece. Moonbay was underneath. Raven kneeled next to her and placed his arm around her waist gently and carefully lifted her head up.  
  
" Hey, Baybay, say something." He said.  
  
She was silent. He couldn't hear her breathing and he couldn't tell if her heart was still beating. He held her in his lap. His hand was shaking as he placed it on the side of her face. Salty tears trailed down his cheeks as he realized what might be true. He closed his eyes to try and stop them, but the tears would not obey.  
  
" Uuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed throwing his head back in rage, fury, misery and grief.  
  
******************  
  
" Lieutenant Flyheight! There's a phone call for you sir!" A soldier said.  
  
" Phone call? From who?" He asked.  
  
" The Jubilation City hospital. I think it's important." He said.  
  
" Thank you." He said.  
  
Van picked up the phone. His expression changed from confusion to shock. He dropped the phone.  
  
" What is it Van?" Fiona asked.  
  
" They said that..Moonbay's in the hospital there." He said.  
  
" What?!" Both Fiona and Irvine said.  
  
" They said the town was attacked. Some of the survivors were talking about a Genosaurer and a Dibison. Moonbay was in bad shape. They said.they don't know if she will live." He said.  
  
Then his face changed from shock to fury. He clenched his fist and glared at nothing.  
  
" They also said Raven is in the hospital too." He said.  
  
" Is he hurt?" Fiona asked.  
  
" I don't know. They didn't say. Just get ready. We're going to go to Jubilation City." He said.  
  
They nodded and went to get ready. Van's fist shook in anger.  
  
" *If she dies Raven, so will you.*" He thought to himself. 


	9. Three Little Words

To answer your question DragonWinlan, Ambient is the red organoid that stays by Hitlz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven sat next to Moonbay in the hospital bed. He was holding her limp hand in his. Shadow stood over behind him. The beeps, clicks and dripping of the IV was all the sound in the room. He could barely stand to look at her. She wasn't even moving.  
  
His free fist clenched. He remembered Ambient. Ambient did this to her. A snarl appeared on his lips. He was going to dismantle that god-forsaken organoid with his bare hands. And Hiltz and Reese...He'd pop those two zits when he saw them again.  
  
She had just told him she loved him. Now he was going to lose the only person that had cared about him in a long time. She was between life and death and he could do nothing. He couldn't help her or try and fix it. The thought of her dying made him squeeze her hand.  
  
" I'll get you for this Hiltz. I swear I'll hunt you down and make you pay for hurting her and trying to steal her from me. I will break your body." He swore to himself.  
  
He looked up when he heard Moonbay stir. She was still alive so far. His face softened at the sight of her. She still looked pretty. He managed a small smile.  
  
***************  
  
" You listen to me Dr. KoDORKian!! If you don't tell me where Moonbay is, I'm gonna fill your desk with so much paper work that you're going to need a lawyer on your deathbed!!" He yelled.  
  
" Uh...yes sir. She's down the hallway, but you can't go in there." He said.  
  
" What do you mean I can't go in there?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Van calm down, we know you're worried about Moonbay." Fiona said.  
  
" Calm down?! One of my friends might die and you want me to calm down?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Hey! Don't yell at her!" Thomas said.  
  
" Oh, then I'll yell at you then!!" He said.  
  
" Mister Flyheight, you can't go in there because of the agreement with Raven and the military." The doctor said.  
  
" WHAT?!! What deal with Raven and the military?!!" He asked.  
  
" Well sir, Raven brought her in. She was hurt pretty bad. Then the military came and they were going to arrest Raven. He was going to fight, but he said he'd go peacefully if he could stay until she woke up and he knew she was okay." He said.  
  
" What? That doesn't sound like Raven at all." Fiona said.  
  
" I know. But that's the deal. No one is allowed in there but nurses and Raven himself." He said.  
  
" No one is allowed? I can't go down there, huh?" He asked.  
  
" No sir." He said.  
  
" I, Van Flyheight, defeater of the Deathsaurer, cannot go down there?!!" He asked; elevating his voice.  
  
" No sir." He said again.  
  
" The only person who defeated Raven, is not allowed to go down there?!" He asked even louder.  
  
" No sir." He repeated.  
  
" Watch me." He said.  
  
Van walked down the hall.  
  
" Van, wait up!!" Fiona asked.  
  
***************  
  
Raven heard the voice from the hall. Flyheight was here. He didn't want to see him right now. Even though Moonbay wouldn't want it, he just might kill the little baka. Reluctantly, he let go of Moonbay's hand and stood in front of the bed; waiting for the Guardian Force to enter.  
  
He could hear Van yelling at different people as they tried to keep him from getting to the room. He sure was loud for someone so small. Raven made a mental note that if he hit Van, be was going to break his jaw so he couldn't talk anymore.  
  
The door burst open and the rest of the Guardian Force came in. They were quiet. Raven looked up and glared at Van.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Van asked.  
  
" I should ask you the same thing. I thought I told those stupid doctors that no on was allowed in here but me and the nurses." He said walking around the bed to get some of the water on the table.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Fiona asked.  
  
" I didn't do a thing to her. I found her and I brought her here. You oughtta thank me but I don't want it." He said pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
" I wouldn't thank you if you saved MY life. But I am glad you saved her's. What is she to you Raven?!" Van asked.  
  
" What she is to me and what I am to her is none of your business." He said bringing the clear glass to his lips.  
  
" Well, I'm making it my business birdboy!!" He said slapping the glass away.  
  
The glass hit the floor.  
  
" I was going to drink that." He said.  
  
" You'll be drinking alot of things after I knock your teeth into your stomach!!" Van said throwing a punch.  
  
Raven ducked and pushed Van as he was moving. Van feel flat on his face. Zeke roared.  
  
" Baka." He snorted.  
  
Van got up and started to attack him again. Raven blocked his hits. He caught hold of his hand and twisted it so Van fell again. Zeke started after Raven, but Shadow growled and dared him to try it.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt you because she wouldn't want me to. But if you push me Flyheight, I will put in a bed next to her." Raven said sternly.  
  
" Why do you care?" Irvine asked.  
  
" I told you it wasn't any of your business. Now get out." He said.  
  
" Not until I see my friend." Van said standing.  
  
He walked over to the bed. He was going to touch her, when Raven's hand darted out and caught his arm. He squeezed his hand and made Van fall on his knees.  
  
" Don't you touch her." He hissed.  
  
" Now see here, Raven-" Thomas started; advancing.  
  
" Kiya!" He cried kicking Thomas in the face.  
  
Thomas fell backwards into a tray of instruments. Raven turned back to Van while Irvine and Thomas were trying to help Thomas.  
  
" I'm not going to say this again, Flyheight. Get out of here. Now." He said.  
  
" Raven-"  
  
" Get out!!" He yelled.  
  
" Van, we better leave. Moonbay isn't doing too bad. I can feel her. She's okay right now." Fiona said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Van. We'll come back tomorrow. There's nothing we can do now." Irvine said.  
  
Van sighed and pulled at his hand to get Raven to let go. Raven held on or a minute. Then he let go, sending Van into Thomas. They picked themselves up and walked outside.  
  
" And don't come back!!" Raven yelled after them.  
  
****************  
  
Ambient reported back to Hiltz. Reese was delighted to hear that he had killed Moonbay. He sat there and watched the building collapse on her. She smiled wickedly. She was glad the transporter was out of the way. She was getting entirely too close to Raven for her liking.  
  
Hiltz smiled too. Now the plan was back on track. The transporter was gone and Raven would go back to destroying. He hated to admit, he was worried for a moment.  
  
" Very good Ambient. Now that we've taken care of the girl, Raven should be even angrier at the world. He'll be an even more destructive person than he was before." He said laughing.  
  
" Do you think he knew it was Ambient?" Reese asked.  
  
" It wouldn't matter." Hitlz said.  
  
********************  
  
Raven paced in the room. He was restless and he wanted to know something. The nurses kept saying the same thing. He didn't need to know they would have to watch her and see. He wanted to know what was going on with her.  
  
And the Guardian Force was just outside. He was antsy from that too. He wanted to go out there and punch Van until his fist broke. He disgusted him. He called Moonbay his friend. If he really cared about her, he would have been there to protect her and she wouldn't be here.  
  
" Dizzy." He heard from behind.  
  
" Huh?" He said turning around.  
  
" You're.pacing. It's.making me.dizzy." Moonbay scratched out.  
  
" You're okay!!" He cried.  
  
He went over to her side.  
  
" I've felt alot better." She said sitting up.  
  
" Kami-sama Moonbay, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself." He said.  
  
She smiled. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" You were.worried about me?" She asked in a little surprise.  
  
" Don't say that." He said.  
  
" I thought.after what I said.that you wouldn't-"  
  
Raven cut her off and pressed his mouth to hers. He had been so fearful while she was out cold. Now she was awake. She was totally caught off-guard by this. He was trying to be as gentle as he could. She was going to be very frail for a while.  
  
" What was that for?" She asked.  
  
" I had a lot of time to think while you were unconscious Baybay. I thought about what you said. I wasn't sure I felt the same, you know? I wasn't even sure I knew what love was anymore. But when I realized Ambient was after you, it just registered that I really do care what happens to you." He said.  
  
Moonbay gently lifted a hand to touch his face. There were still partially visible tear trails on his cheeks. She was surprised, to say the least.  
  
" You.cried for me?" She asked.  
  
" I didn't understand what other people went through after I was done destroying a base or town. I didn't know how much it hurt to see someone you care about in danger like that. I hate to admit it, but I was scared while I was out there looking for you. And when I found you.it was somewhat a relief, but you were hurt. It was hard seeing you like that." He said.  
  
" Raven.what are you trying to say?" She asked.  
  
" I really care about you Baybay. I'm not sure I understand this love thing, but I think that's what I feel for you." He said.  
  
" Raven." She trailed.  
  
" I love you." He said.  
  
" I love you too." She said.  
  
********************  
  
Van and co. sat in the waiting room. They were waiting until Raven was gone so they could see Moonbay. They missed her. She was their friend. She was like a sister to all of them. Thomas didn't even know her, but from what he heard, she was a good person.  
  
As they watched someone push a stretcher down the hall, Fiona perked up.  
  
" Moonbay's awake!!" She cried happily.  
  
" You're serious?! Moonbay's awake?!" Irvine asked.  
  
" Yes. I can feel it. She's awake and she's.very happy?" She said a bit confused.  
  
" How can she be happy? Raven is in there." Van said.  
  
" Let's go see her. There's only one of Raven and 4 of us!" Thomas said.  
  
They agreed and went into her room. They all received the shock of their lives when they saw what was going on inside. Raven and Moonbay were kissing; and quite passionately, I might add. They were all astonished.  
  
Van fainted on Irvine. Thomas had lost his voice. All he could do was make the sound of squeaking as his mouth moved. Fiona and Irvine were just too stunned to do anything.  
  
Their worst enemy was kissing their best friend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Any suggestions of what kind of reaction or arguments the Guardian Force and Raven? I'd really appreciate it. Ciao! 


	10. Van Don't Preach

A/N: If I wrote it, would anyone be willing to read another Raven/Moonbay fic? Not to say this one is over yet, but I'd like to know. Because if you want me to I will. If you don't, then I'll do it anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahem."  
  
Raven growled loud enough to let the other occupants that he didn't like them there. He was sure this wasn't the way Moonbay wanted to tell them that they were together, but there was nothing they could do now. When he broke away, he could see the hatred in Van and Irvine's eyes. They were furious at him. He returned their glare.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?!!" Van yelled.  
  
" What's it to you?" He asked.  
  
" Why were you kissing Moonbay?!" Irvine asked.  
  
" He's in love." Fiona said dreamily.  
  
" WHAT?!!" They said.  
  
" You love Moonbay, don't you Raven?" She asked smiling.  
  
A small blush developed in his cheeks. He was slightly embarrassed at how she said it.  
  
" Is that true Moonbay?" Irvine asked.  
  
Moonbay wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She didn't want them to be angry with her. Raven sensed her distress and took her hand in his; lacing their fingers together. That was enough to get them to understand.  
  
" I knew it. I knew it!!" Fiona said clapping.  
  
" Moonbay, how could you?!!" Van yelled.  
  
" Van, I-" She started.  
  
" Moonbay, what's wrong with you?! He's the enemy!! He's tried to kill all of us!" Irvine said.  
  
" Hey! Leave Moonbay alone!" Fiona said standing next to her bed.  
  
" Stay outta this Fiona." Thomas said.  
  
" That's enough! All of you out!! Now!" Raven ordered.  
  
" You can't order us around!! Get outta my way!!" Irvine said trying to get around him  
  
Raven punched Irvine. He hunched over and fell to his knees.  
  
" Now get out." Raven hissed.  
  
Zeke and Van prepared to fight Raven. Shadow stood next to him and waited for them to make a move.  
  
" Wait. Van, Raven, please." Moonbay squeaked.  
  
" Yeah. This isn't the time to fight." Fiona said.  
  
" Can I talk to Van; alone? Please?" She asked.  
  
Raven growled, but conceded to her request. He didn't like how they were yelling at her and making her feel bad. And Van might say anything to make her upset. He wasn't going to let him hurt her. As they were leaving, he told Shadow to stay and to snap Van's neck if he said something to Moonbay.  
  
**************  
  
Van stood at the foot of the bed. His eyes were closed and he was thinking. He had been dumbstruck when he saw Moonbay and Raven kissing. He didn't know what to think. He was angry and surprised at the same time. He never expected to see that. He wanted to know why Raven was in the hospital with Moonbay, but he didn't know they were together.  
  
But when he looked at Raven when they were yelling, he was being geniunely protective of her. He wouldn't let him touch her and he kept dodging his attacks. He said he wouldn't hurt him because she wouldn't want him too. And he just pressed him to leave. He wasn't acting like himself. And what Fiona said about him being in love with her, maybe it was true. But then again, this was Raven he was talking about.  
  
" He really isn't that bad." Moonbay said.  
  
Van opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked worried and scared. He didn't understand how Moonbay could say something like that about him. He had tried to kill all of them many times and she was trying to justify him. Raven had almost killed him and she was protecting him. He tried to calm himself and speak as calm as he could.  
  
" What did you think you were doing?" He asked.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
" I mean Raven!! You've been harboring Raven this whole time!! He's a killer, a criminal!! How could you?!!" He yelled.  
  
Shadow growled and warned him not to go on. Moonbay took in what he said. Raven had killed people and he was a criminal. But she loved him and he loved her. He hadn't done anything to hurt her. He'd protected her. He didn't have to, but he did.  
  
And who was Van to be yelling at her? She was a grown woman and she did what she wanted. She didn't have to report to him. He didn't control her. He wasn't her superior. And Raven couldn't take care of himself when she found him. He couldn't have been a threat to anyone.  
  
" I don't have to justify myself to you. When I found Raven, he couldn't take care of himself. He protected me and saved my life. He said he wasn' t going to kill anymore." She said.  
  
" And you believed him?!!" He said.  
  
" I have no reason to doubt him!" She shot back.  
  
" What about Jubilation City?" He asked.  
  
" He tried to help those people! That was Ambient that was in the Dibison! Raven led him away from the city and helped find survivors!!" She said.  
  
" How long do you think this is going to last?" He asked.  
  
" Van, I understand you're worried that he's going to hurt me and he'll turn against us, but if you could only see just how good he's been treating me. I don't need your blessing right now, 'cause we are in love." She said.  
  
" How can you love him after all he's done Moonbay?!! He could kill you in your sleep!" He said.  
  
" Van!!" She said.  
  
" ...I just don't understand." He sighed.  
  
" I don't either. But I know Raven won't hurt me. And he won't hurt you either unless you push him to the limit. Raven cares about me and he's not dangerous anymore." She said.  
  
" But how do you know?" He asked.  
  
" I just do Van. Just give him a chance. Please." She said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Please." She said.  
  
Van sighed.  
  
" I'll give him a chance. But only because you're a sister to me." He said.  
  
" Wai! Shadow, go get Raven!" Moonbay said.  
  
Shadow nodded and went outside. Van prepared himself. He was going to have to put his hatred for Raven behind him and learn to get along with him. He didn't like Raven. He never had and probably never would. But Moonbay wanted this and he was willing to try if it ment that much to her.  
  
Raven came into the room with Shadow behind him. Van's eyes followed his every move.  
  
" Thank you!" Moonbay piped.  
  
Shadow went over to her bedside and curled up in a ball. Raven sat on the edge of the bed and laid back so his head was resting in Moonbay's lap. He felt his muscles relax from all the tension in the room when she started playing in his hair. He looked up at her and she smiled. He guessed her talk went okay.  
  
" Listen Raven, I don't trust you, I don't like you and I really can't stand the sight of you." Van started.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, you make me sick too, what's your point rookie?" He asked.  
  
" Raven." Moonbay chided.  
  
" I mean, go on with what you were saying...Van." He said.  
  
Van was a little surprised at that. Raven actually listened to what she said. He even took back his insult.  
  
" Umm...Oh, well, I don't like you and you don't like me-"  
  
" You're right, I don't like you. Ow!" He cried.  
  
Moonbay had kneed him in the back of the head.  
  
" Stop being a pest." She said.  
  
" Oh alright!!" He said.  
  
Van had to think back to what he was saying. Was this really in front of him? Was he really seeing this? He shook his head and got back on track.  
  
" Anyway, I'm willing to give you a chance. If Moonbay can trust you, it's the least I can do. But I'm not going to let you out of my sight. I'm givng you a chance to prove yourself but I'm also running the Guardian Force-"  
  
" -Right into the ground." Raven finished.  
  
" Raven!" Moonbay said.  
  
He was laughing. Van fumed. He was being annoying on purpose and he hated it.  
  
" I just can't help myself." He said.  
  
" Oh Raven." She sighed giving up on him.  
  
" I give up. I'm going to talk to the military officials so they don't accidently shoot you. Although I wouldn't miss you." Van said leaving.  
  
" Bakayaro!!" Raven yelled after him. 


	11. Acceptance and Resentment

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STAYING WITH US??!!!"  
  
Van had explained the deal. He was going to allow Raven to stay with them on the bases of probation and rehabilitation. If Raven killed somebody or destroyed a base, he would go straight to jail. Needless to say, his friends weren't exactly excited about the prospect.  
  
" Van are you insane?!! Maybe it's lost on you, but that is RAVEN in there!!" Irvine said.  
  
" I don't like it anymore than you do, but Moonbay begged me to do it. I personally would rather have him shot at dawn like any other criminal." He said.  
  
" I think it's a good idea!" Fiona said.  
  
" What?! Why?!" Thomas asked.  
  
" Raven loves Moonbay!" She said happily.  
  
" Are you on that again? Killers can't love Fiona." Irvine said.  
  
" Raven does." She said.  
  
" Especially Raven." He said.  
  
" C'mon guys. We can at least try for Moonbay. She's done enough in the past that we can do this for her." Van said.  
  
" Oh alright!! But I'm warning you, if he even looks at me the wrong way, I'm gonna blow his head off!" Irvine said.  
  
" That goes double for me." Thomas said.  
  
***************  
  
Raven laid quite comfortably in Moonbay's lap; enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his ebony locks. The way that girl, Fiona, had said it, he really was in love. He still didn't grasp this whole love thing though.  
  
He looked up at Moonbay; who was humming to herself while playing in his hair. She seemed content. When she caught sight of him staring, she gave him a sweet smile. His cheeks turned as red as Ambient and he returned a nervous smile.  
  
He looked back down. He felt content himself too. He felt complete, like he didn't need anything else. She made him happy. He didn't feel the need and want to destroy. He wanted to make her happy, like she did him. Maybe that's what love was?  
  
" Don't think about love. You don't feel it for her anyway." Reese echoed.  
  
" You have alot of nerve to talk to me you smurf." He snapped.  
  
" Ouch. Why can't you give me a chance?" She pouted.  
  
" Um, I'll take always getting on my nerves for $100, Alex." He said sarcastically.  
  
" She got on your nerves too." She taunted.  
  
" Everybody got on my nerves then. Hell, I got on my nerves." He said.  
  
" You know you have feelings for me. Why are you so afraid to show it?" She asked.  
  
" The only feelings I have for you are irritation, annoyance, hate and anger. You know you do do something for me Reese." He said.  
  
" What's that?" She asked happily.  
  
" Drive my killer instinct over the edge. I'm going to get you for hurting her. I'll never let you get near her again. I love her and you're not going to take her away. I'll kill you all first." He said.  
  
" Don't be so dramatic Raven. We're going to get rid of her for you." She said.  
  
" Over my dead body!!" Raven yelled.  
  
He didn't realize that he had said that outloud. Moonbay jumped.  
  
" Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
" Uh, yeah, fine." He said blushing slightly and settling back down.  
  
He remembered seeing her under all the debris after Ambient attacked. It was scary. He never felt fear like that except when his parents were killed. He couldn't do anything then. But he could now. And was going to. He was going to repay Hiltz and Reese back everything. He was going to make them suffer so much, they'd wish the organoid that killed his parents killed him too.  
  
But now was not the time to dwell on such things. They'd get there's eventually. He looked up at Moonbay. She was yawning, then she held her side in pain. Her rib cage. She had 7 broken ribs and 12 were bruised.  
  
" Ow. I'm in pain and I'm sleepy. But I only feel safe with you." She pouted.  
  
" Then I'll stay here and protect you." He said sitting up.  
  
Raven sat up and laid on the side of her. Moonbay leaned into him and relaxed as his arms came around her. She felt alot safer than she ever had in the Gustav. She rested her head against his chest; letting the rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.  
  
He rested his chin on her hair. It always smelled like the grass when the rain had just stopped. So fresh and so clean. (I just can't help myself.) He loved the smell. It reminded him of her every time he went somewhere she wasn't. He let his fingers run through the brown strands; watching them tangle around his hand like spun bronze.  
  
Moonbay sighed. It felt so good to be next to him again. She missed his body warmth while she was unconscious in the cold darkness that was her state of mind. She didn't care if the others didn't like him. He loved her and she loved him, and that was all she needed. Even if the Guardian Force was against it, she was going to keep seeing Raven and keep loving him no matter what they said.  
  
Raven was daydreaming about her while looking out the window when he felt something wet soak through his glove. He looked down to see what the matter was. It was a tear. Moonbay was crying.  
  
" Baybay, you're crying." He said.  
  
" I am? Oh. I'm just happy Raven. You're going to stay here with me. And we're going to be together. " She said.  
  
" Yeah." He said smiling.  
  
" But you can't destroy anymore bases or people." She said yawning.  
  
" I don't have to anymore." He sighed settling back.  
  
**************  
  
Hiltz and Reese had just heard the news. Moonbay was still alive. And Raven was with the Guardian Force. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Raven was tearing up his plans and Hiltz wasn't going to have it. He had worked so hard to move all his pieces in their correct places. He was not going to lose this game by being kinged by his own pawn. He was not going to sit idaly by while his chess game beat him.  
  
Reese was furious. Raven was staying with the transporter. He was actually going to stay with another woman. He was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to only care about her and he was only supposed to love her. Not that girl. She was a great warrior and she could make any person go crazy. So she should be the logical choice. She could beat up anyone. She had an organoid and she could slaughter that transporter all over the plains. A snarl appared on her face.  
  
" That girl must die." She said.  
  
" I can't believe this happened. I'll give it to the girl, she's tough. I don't know how she survived the fall of that building on her. But she's some kind of girl." Hiltz said.  
  
" She'll be some kind of dead girl when I'm finished." Reese said.  
  
" You do know he doesn't love you right?" He asked.  
  
" He's just confused. That's all. As soon as she's gone, he'll be all mine." She said.  
  
" Whatever you say." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, so nothing happened in this chapter, but I'm not sure where to take this fic now. Who should die? Who should live? Who should be together and who shouldn't? Aiya! So many questions! Tch, I'm getting a freakin' headache. I'm gonna go play Max Payne. 


	12. " I am A...ZOID pilot....ZOID pilot?!!"

Note to Riye: The disclaimer is the first thing on the first chapter genius! And don't you dare shame me! I hate it when people say that to me! Besides, I have no shame!!  
  
  
  
Moonbay was released from the hospital, in a few weeks. Raven stayed next to her bedside the entire time. He simply couldn't be bothered with trivial things such as sleep and food. He only got those when she made him. And for the moment, he was a Guardian Force member.  
  
" I still don't like it." Irvine said as they traveled to Guygalos.  
  
" You're just mad she chose me over you." Raven said over the comlink.  
  
" What?!! You little-"  
  
" Irvine, calm down. He's just trying to get on your nerves." Van said.  
  
" He's doing a great job!" He said.  
  
" Get off the comlink Raven." Thomas said.  
  
Raven laughed and closed their link. He wasn't interested in their conversation. He got up to go to the back seat. He and Moonbay were traveling in the Gustav; towing the Geno Saurer. Shadow was driving while Moonbay was lying out in the back. She was ordered not to do anything strenuous.  
  
" How you feelin' Baybay?" He asked.  
  
" I'm feeling better." She said sitting up so he could sit down.  
  
" Good. Because this isn't over." He said taking her into his arms.  
  
" What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
  
" That Dibison wasn't piloted, at least not normally. Ambient, the red organoid is the one that controled it. He belongs to Hiltz. Hiltz and Reese are in some kind of plot to destroy any and everything. And since the Death Saurer, they've been using me to do it. I don't think they like you and me." He said.  
  
" Why should they care?" She asked.  
  
" They said you're a distraction. You're keeping me from my goals and they want to get rid of you." He said.  
  
" Is that what you think?" She asked.  
  
" Of course not. I could never think that about you Baybay. Reese is just jealous and Hiltz doesn't like his plans going out the window." He said.  
  
" So you're saying they'll attack again?" She asked.  
  
" Probably." He said.  
  
" And when we're you going to tell me?!" She asked sitting up.  
  
" Huh?" He said.  
  
" All this time I thought it was just being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but now I find out I'm being targeted?! I put everyone's life in danger by being around them!" She said.  
  
" So?" He said shrugging.  
  
" Raven, I know you don't understand this, but these people are my friends. I care about them and I don't want them to get hurt. With me being around, they could get caught in the crossfire and get hurt trying to protect me." She said.  
  
" That's my problem?!" He said.  
  
" Let me put this how you can understand. You know how you felt when I was in the hospital?" She asked.  
  
" Yea. Terrible. I couldof killed myself." He said gravely.  
  
" Well multiply that times 5 and you'd get how I'd feel if something happened to them." She said.  
  
" Oh. So what do you want to do? Runaway?" He asked.  
  
" No. I want to fight." She said hitting her fist in her palm.  
  
" WHAT?!!!" He yelled standing up.  
  
" I'm a good pilot. I can do it." She said.  
  
" You must be smoking." He said walking to the front seat.  
  
" So you don't think Ican do it?" She asked.  
  
" I didn't say that." He said.  
  
" Then what did you mean?!" She asked a bit irritated.  
  
" I can't doubt your ability to fight because I don't know if you can! I do know that it doesn't even take a mistake to lose to Hiltz and Reese! You think I want to see you laid up at the hospital again with all kinds of machinery sticking out of your body with you barely breathing?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Oh Raven....." She said.  
  
" That's never going to happen again! You hear me?! I'll never let it happen again!" He yelled.  
  
Tears freefell from his eyes. Moonbay got up and held him. He sobbed into her shoulder. She didn't realize she had affected him this much. He was ginuenly scared for her to get hurt again. She rubbed his back and waited for him to calm down.  
  
" Listen Raven, I know what happened scared you. Hell, it scared me too. But you can't protect me from everything, all the time. If it's me these people want, then they're going to get me. But not how they think. I'm getting myself a ZOID. I don't want to get hurt either, so you can help me." She said slightly pulling away so he could look in her eyes.  
  
" ...Are you sure you want to do this Baybay?" He asked.  
  
" Yes." She said.  
  
He sighed and stood up; wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
" If you're going to get a ZOID you'll need one that's best suited to your abilities." He said.  
  
She smiled. He went over to the comlink.  
  
" Ferinheight!" He said.  
  
" That's Flyheight!!" Van yelled.  
  
" Whatever. What ZOID type do you think oonbay is suited for?" He asked.  
  
" Why are you asking?" He asked.  
  
" Just answer the question Ferinheight!" He snapped.  
  
" It's Flyheight and she could pilot at least a Dibison." He said.  
  
" She's got more flexiblility than that. Alot more." He said.  
  
" And how do you know that Raven?" He asked.  
  
" Never you mind thermometer boy! When we get to Guygalos, we're going to get her a ZOID. She wants to fight." He said.  
  
" What?!!" Van cried.  
  
" Yeah. I tried to stop her." He said.  
  
" Try harder!" He said.  
  
" I did, but she grabbed me and did this amazing thing with her tongue and- "  
  
" Augh!! I don't wanna hear that!!" He cried.  
  
" I just can't help myself." Raven said laughing.  
  
" Get off the comlink Raven!" Irvine yelled.  
  
" What'd you do now Raven?" Moonbay asked.  
  
" What makes you think I did anything?" He asked innocently.  
  
" Because you're Raven." She said.  
  
He pouted. She moved him out of the way and turned on the comlink.  
  
" Van, I want to get a ZOID to beat Hiltz and Reese in." She said.  
  
" Moonbay, I can't let you go fight against them. They'll kill you." He said.  
  
" They will not. I'll be fine. Now how much longer?" She asked.  
  
" Not much longer. But I can't let you go into a battle against them. That's suicide Moonbay! You've never even seen these people before! You don't know how they fight! They could have killed me because of-"  
  
" You're horrible piloting skills and inability to control his ZOID." Raven finished.  
  
" Get off the comlink Raven!!!" Everyone but Moonbay and Fiona said.  
  
" The devil made me do it. I swear." He said laughing.  
  
****************  
  
They made it to Guygalos by nightfall. Thomas and Irvine roomed together as did Fiona and Moonbay and Raven and Van too. Van had insisted because he didn't trust Raven alone in a room with Moonbay. He didn't want to think of what they might do and he didn't want them to do it.  
  
Fiona thought it was cute for Raven to be in love with someone. And she thought it was great that it was Moonbay. Ever since the time she caught Irvine some redhead in a town, she never looked at him the same again. They didn't talk very much now.  
  
She looked over at said transporter; who was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. Fiona smiled. Moonbay was very happen with her relationship with the black-haired pilot. She'd never seen her smile the way she did when he was around. She had found someone that loved her and could take care of her.  
  
And Raven wasn't the same anymore. He didn't threaten anybody anymore. He could go days without even getting in a ZOID. He'd sworn off destroying military bases and killing people. He cared enough about her not to do it anymore. He wasn't mean and hateful. He just loved getting on their nerves and being being her.  
  
" Moonbay?" She asked from the bed.  
  
" Yes Fiona?" She asked.  
  
" Are you going to marry Raven?" She asked.  
  
" Oh! I...I don't know about that Fiona." She said blushing.  
  
" Don't you love him?" She asked.  
  
" Sure I love him." She said.  
  
" And he loves you. So why don't you get married?" She asked.  
  
" I don't...I don't know Fiona. I don't think that Raven is the type to settle." She said.  
  
" He does everything else you ask." She said.  
  
" But Raven is...well...Raven. And we've only been dating for several months." She said.  
  
" At least talk to him about it." She said.  
  
" Well, I guess I could do that." Moonbay said thoughtfully.  
  
" Yay! Can I be in the wedding?" Fiona asked.  
  
" If I ever do get married Fiona, you're be there." She said.  
  
" Wai!!" She cried jumping on the bed.  
  
She was so excited, she fell off the bed.  
  
" Oh!" She said.  
  
Moonbay laughed.  
  
*****************  
  
Van watched Raven warily. Said ZOID pilot was sitting on his bed grinning at the ceiling with his eyes closed and listening to his CD player. He shook his head at him. If he wasn't in love, he was an Iron Kong's uncle.  
  
Raven hadn't stopped grinning since Moonbay kissed him goodnight. When he came out of his shower, he was humming to himself that song she used to sing. He then plopped on the bed and started doing what he did now.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know why Raven was doing this. He still didn't understand what made him choose Moonbay when it was obvious Reese had a thing for him.  
  
" Raven?" He said.  
  
He cracked open an eye and removed on headphone from his ear.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" Why did you choose Moonbay over Reese?" He asked.  
  
" Common sense." He said dropping the headphone.  
  
" But why would you want her?" He asked.  
  
" Are you saying she's not good enough for anyone?" He asked.  
  
" No! I'm not saying that! I just-"  
  
" Don't think that I could ever love someone especially your transporter." He finished.  
  
" I didn't say that either." He said.  
  
Raven sat up and put his headphones around his neck so he could look at Van.  
  
" You didn't have to. You don't understand what we have. I barely understand it myself. I can't explain it, but I really do love her. She means alot to me. I cannot tell you why I love her, the transporter. I can't tell you how I can love, but I do. Does that make it any better?" He asked.  
  
" I guess so. I guess it'll do for me." He said.  
  
" Good. Because it really isn't your business in first place Ferinheight." He said placing the headphones back over his ears.  
  
" It's FLYHEIGHT!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey DragonWinlan!! You promised me Raven and Jack Cisco!! I have neither one!! C'mon!! You swore!! If you don't write up the next auction so I get my bishonen, I...I...I won't put up another chapter!! And another thing! What kind of ZOID should Moonbay use? 


	13. Kidnapped

A/N: I'll let you go then DragonWinlan. I guess I'll have to start work on my day with them. When you get Marjor Karl Lichen Shubultz back, I'm going fight any woman I have to to get him. I REFUSE TO LOSE!!  
  
On a lighter note, I decided on Moonbay's ZOID. But, you won't know until the next chapter. It fits her perfectly and I think she'll do fine in it. So you'll just have to wait. Ain't I a stinker?  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven waited until he was sure Van was asleep until he made his move. Carefully, he removed his headphones and got out of bed. He stepped over Zeke and walked towards the window. He was going to meet Moonbay on the roof for a midnight rendezvous. He wanted to see her. And he did not now, nore had he ever wanted or needed a baby-sitter.  
  
He knew she would be there waiting for him. It was her idea. She was a good guy, but she had her bad girl moments. He climbed out the window and started his assent to the roof.  
  
When he got there, he saw her. She was wearing a white silk night gown. Since the wind was blowing, part of her thigh was showing. It was spaghetti strap and lace around her bust line. Her hair was down and it blew in the wind freely like a brown banner. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed letting the breeze play in her hair and gown.  
  
Raven himself was in a pair of black shorts that he worn when he went running without his ZOID. And an old gray T-Shirt that had a faded black Superman logo on it. He was perched on the side of the roof; holding his chin in his palm. He knew he could watch her all night; just sitting there like a goddess.  
  
" Oh, hey Raven." She said opening her eyes and smiling at him.  
  
" Kami-sama you're beautiful." He said dreamily.  
  
" Thank you Raven." She said getting a slight pink tent in her cheeks.  
  
He climbed up the on the roof and sat next to her. She scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and rested his chin on her hair.  
  
" Raven?" She asked.  
  
" Hm?" He said.  
  
" Do you want to get married?" She asked.  
  
" Huh?!" He said breaking away to look at her in shock.  
  
" Not now Raven. I mean eventually." She said.  
  
" Oh. Well then.... I don't know Baybay. Would you marry me?" He asked.  
  
" Are you proposing?" She asked smiling.  
  
" Uh... I..." He trailed.  
  
" Relax, I'm just kiddin'. But to answer your question, I guess I would if you asked me." She said.  
  
" Why?" He asked.  
  
" Because I love you. You're different from any other guy I've dated and you make me happy." She said.  
  
" Would we have kids?" He asked.  
  
" I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a mother. What about you? Would you like to have a few Raven's running around?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know how to take care of kids." He said.  
  
" No body knows the first time. You make it up as you go. Besides, you won't be alone." She said taking his hand and interlocking their fingers.  
  
" Good to know." He said smiling.  
  
They remained on the roof in silence for a little while longer; content being in each other's presence. Moonbay wondered how much longer Raven would be able to stay up here with her since Van was right under them.  
  
" Raven, shouldn't you be going? I mean you don't want to get caught do you?" She asked.  
  
She got no answer.  
  
" Raven?" She said.  
  
" Zzz.... Zzz.... Zzz."  
  
" Oh Raven." She sigh sweatdropping.  
  
She used her free hand to dig into his unprotected side. Rave yelped and jumped up.  
  
" What was that for?" He asked.  
  
" You were sleeping on me. You should leave before Van throws a hissy." She said standing and stretching.  
  
" Fine." He sighed.  
  
He went to kiss her goodnight again, but didn't let go. Moonbay laughed.  
  
" Raven, in order for you to go, you have to let me go." She said.  
  
" I do? Nevermind then. I don't like that idea." He said.  
  
" Do I have to tickle you again?" She asked.  
  
" Alright, I'm leaving. Are you coming?" He asked walking to the edge.  
  
" I'll be down in a little while. I don't have a baby-sitter remember?" She said.  
  
" Ha ha. Goodnight." He said dryly.  
  
With that he jumped over the edge and made his way to his room.  
  
****************  
  
Moonbay reclined back on the roof. She didn't want to leave just yet. She was daydreaming, or rather, nightdreaming, about the questions they had asked each other. What would it be like to be married to Raven? And to have a child with him? She had to admit it wasn't the worst thought she'd ever had. She also knew that marriage was not easy; and raising a child would be even harder.  
  
" At least we could try. I know we can handle it." She said smiling.  
  
She was so caught up in talking to herself that she didn't notice the figure creeping up behind her. They were much bigger than her and they had been watching her ever since Raven left. Their eyes roaming over her body slowly.  
  
They brushed their lips against the back of her neck. She giggled to herself.  
  
" Quit it Raven. I thought you left." She said.  
  
" Raven is gone. But I'm sure we can work something out." Said a smooth, deep voice.  
  
Moonbay gasped. But before she could scream, a cloth came over her mouth and a sweet smell filled her nose. She was out like a light.  
  
The figure lifted her over their shoulder and dropped a peice of paper on the roof and put a small stone on it. Then he backed up on the roof until something red grabbed him and flew off.  
  
***************  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
" What do you mean she's gone?!!"  
  
Fiona had awoken to find Moonbay was gone. She looked all over the hotel, but she couldn't find her. Then she went to get Van and Raven.  
  
" She can't be gone. I just talked to her last night." Raven said.  
  
" You snuck out?!" Van said.  
  
" Yea. You're a lowsey baby-sitter." He said.  
  
" Chikushoo Raven!!" He yelled.  
  
" Oh shut up Van. We don't have time for you to throw a tantrum. Right now, we have to find Moonbay." He said walking to the window.  
  
" Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
" To the roof. That's the last place I saw her." He said climbing the side of the building.  
  
" The roof?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" Van yelled.  
  
" Why do you think we did it in the first place? Anybody can take somebody out, but can you say you've met your girlfriend on the roof in the middle of the night? Of course you can't. Because you're a doofus Fahrenheit." He said shutting the window.  
  
" IT'S FLYHEIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
  
***************  
  
Raven ignored Van's cursing and looked around on the roof for any clues. He didn't seem to find any trace that she had been there except for a rock. When he got a closer look, the rock was holding down some paper. It was a note addressed to him.  
  
~Raven,  
  
We have the transporter. If you want her back then come to the abandon mine outside of the city and come alone. If the Guardian Force is with you, she dies. If you try and pull any tricks, she dies as well. If you don't come, we'll leave her body where you can find it.  
  
Reese~  
  
Raven crumpled the note and punched the roof. He couldn't believe this. He had left her alone up here and now Reese and Hiltz had her. He was really going to make them pay now. They were going to get it. But he would only attack when he was sure Moonbay was alright.  
  
" Uraaagghhh....! Shadow!!" He yelled.  
  
The black organoid burst up from the roof and almost hit Raven in the process.  
  
" You stupid organoid!! Go get the Geno Saurer ready! We're leaving!" He said.  
  
Shadow growled.  
  
" I'm well aware of that!! Just do as I say and try to stay outta sight!" He ordered.  
  
Shadow opened his wings and went off.  
  
******************  
  
" Wake up little transporter."  
  
Moonbay could hear a voice echoing in her mind. She cracked open her eyes. She was up against a rock wall with her hands chained to it. She tried to break them and get free, but they were strong. She couldn't hardly see around her, except the light that was at the end of the cave. She wondered how she got there and what happened.  
  
" We brought you here." The voice echoed again.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked sharply.  
  
" You can call me a friend. I'm protecting you from what may happen if you stay with Raven." She said.  
  
Ina flash, Moonbay was hit with a ruch of images. Raven standing over her laughing inside his Geno Saurer. All around her, things are burning and people are dying. Now the charged particle gun is pointed at her. She can't believe it.  
  
" He will turn on you. Raven cares for no one but himself. He will just use you to get close enough to the Guardian Force so he can destory Van. He doesn't give a godd#$% about you." She said.  
  
Then the images stopped. Moonbay was in shock. Was she right? Did Raven really only want to get close enough to the Guardian Force to get to Van. Maybe he didn't care about her.  
  
" That's right. He doesn't care." She said.  
  
Then Moonbay thought back to all the tme she spent with Raven. He stayed by her bedside the entire time she was in the hospital and he had plenty of chances to kill Van while he was there but he didn't. He told her he loved her. And she believed him.  
  
She shook her head and laughed. The owner of the voice appeared. A blue- haired girl in a blue, red and green dress appeared. She was confused.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" She asked.  
  
" You. You like to play mind games don't you, Reese?" She said.  
  
" How do you know my-"  
  
" Raven. He warned me about you. You like to taunt and mess with others. Well, I've got a little game with you. What's black and off white and white all over?" She asked.  
  
" I don't... know." She said.  
  
" Mine and Raven's wedding." She said smiling.  
  
Reese got mad and backhanded her. Moonbay still laughed.  
  
" Shut up!! Stop laughing!" She yelled.  
  
" Here comes the bride." She taunted.  
  
Before Reese could hit her again, a hand caught hers.  
  
" Leave her alone. She obviously is out of your league." Hiltz said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" We need her alive. Now go." He ordered.  
  
Reese huffed and left. Moonbay watched Hiltz. He was smirking. She didn't know him and already hated it. He walked around in front of her; scanning her body. She realized she was still in her night gown. She jerked her body and covered herself completely.  
  
Hiltz kneeled in front of her and took her chin in his hand.  
  
" You know, Raven has great taste. You're cute." He said.  
  
Moonbay spit in his face. He calmly wiped it off and pressed his mouth hard to hers. She cried out in surprise and bit his tongue. Hiltz jerked back and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
" You better be nice to me," He grabbed her by her face; his thumb and fingers on either of her cheeks," It it by my will alone you survive this encounter. Cause when Raven comes, I'll kill you."  
  
" You do me a favor Hiltz. When Raven kills you, you think of me." She said.  
  
He smirked. Then got up and left.  
  
" And I hope you get a CPB right down your throat you big, red, jerk!!" 


	14. Trade

A/N: Well it's winding down. The last few chapters are coming up. Oh yeah. You'll find out what kind of ZOID Baybay has next time and trust me, it fits. The whole next chapter will be about it. Enjoy. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so things might slow down as far as updates. Au revior!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Geno Saurer clunked across the sand of the plains slowly. Raven was taking his time so he could think. He didn't know what to do now. If he attacked, Moonbay was dead. If he asked for help, Moonbay was dead. If he tried to trick them, Moonbay was dead. And even if he went along with their demands, there was no gurantee that Moonbay was going to get away.  
  
" What a mess. I have to get Moonbay out of there. But how do I do that?" He mused.  
  
Shadow growled and put a picture of the Guardian Force on screen.  
  
" You know just as well as I do they can't help." He said.  
  
Then he showed a picture of the Imperial Army.  
  
" That might work. They said nothing about the Imperial Army. But they wouldn't help me. They might just arrest me." He said.  
  
Shadow growled sadly.  
  
" We're going in alone. We have to. I'll never forgive myself if she dies. I was so stupid to leave her there by herself. If they do anything to her I'll personally shove my CPG down their throats." He growled.  
  
**************  
  
" GET OFF ME HILTZ!!!!"  
  
Moonbay kicked the abrasive red-haired pilot away from her. He was trying to see her night gown from the inside. She had gotten angry when he kissed her again. Her knee flew into his groin and her other one pushed him off. He fell down and hit his head on a rock.  
  
" You're fiesty." He said smirking.  
  
" You b@$^%$*!!" She snapped kicking dirt at him.  
  
" You have to go to sleep sometime pretty transporter." He said.  
  
" Shut up you jackass!" She yelled.  
  
" I'll be waiting right here." He said.  
  
****************  
  
The Guardian Force stood in front of the briefing screen in the Guygalos City Military base. They were trying to figure out the best possible way to rescue Moonbay. After Raven left, Zeke found the note and he brought it to Van.  
  
He was in shock and he knew that they had to do something quick. Since Raven was already gone, they had limited time to do anything to save them. They already had Pterases searching the plains for Raven.  
  
" We can't just sit here and wait. We have to go after him and get Moonbay back." Van said.  
  
" We want to get her back just as much as you do Van, but we can't just rush in. That's how you get shot." Irvine said.  
  
" But just standing around solves nothing and she could be dead right now!" He said.  
  
" Stop saying that! Moonbay's gonna be fine!" Fiona said.  
  
" Yeah. From what I've seen, if she can handle Raven all by herself, she can handle anything." Thomas said.  
  
" Moonbay is certainly something, I'll be the first one to admit that, but she maybe in over her head here. Think about it, these people have two organoids and no problem killing anyone or anything. Knowing her, she's said something to one of them and gotten restrained or something." Irvine said.  
  
" They do have two organoids yeah, but so do we. We have Zeke and Shadow. We can do just fine in a battle against them. Besides, they can't fight and watch Moonbay at the same time." Van said.  
  
" Neither can we rocket scientist." Irvine said.  
  
" Oh yeah. Well, maybe we could get help from the army." Thomas asked.  
  
" The army. Good idea. They'd love another shot those guys!" Van said.  
  
" Them and half the free world." Irvine muttered.  
  
******************  
  
Raven trudged towards the old mine site right in front of him. He was all out of ideas. He didn't know what to do. He had to save Moonbay. He was going to do that at all costs. If it meant his life, then so be it. He was going to get her back.  
  
Stopping right at the entrance, he opened the cockpit. Below him was a smiling Reese. She was positively beaming with excitement and michief. He hated that look. If he could, he'dof blasted it right off her face. He stood up with his foot on the outer edge of the pilot seat. His arm was resting on it and he still had a scowl on his face.  
  
" Where is she?" He asked.  
  
" No 'hi'? No 'hello, how are you?' I'm hurt Raven." She said pouting.  
  
" No, but you will be if I don't see her." He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Oh, fine. Hiltz! He's here!" She called into the cave.  
  
" About d$%# time." He said walking out.  
  
" Where is she?" Raven hissed again.  
  
" How rude. No greeting or anything?" Hiltz asked.  
  
" I'm not going to ask either of you again. Where. Is. She?" He asked.  
  
" Ambient! Bring out the prisoner." He ordered.  
  
A roar from inside the cave was their indication that the organoid was in there. The sound of metallic footsteps became louder and louder as the red organoid approached. In seconds, Ambient appeared in the entrance of the cave. Around his neck was a chain. And connected to the chain was Moonbay.  
  
Raven gasped when he saw her. Around her wrists were black chains and they had rubbed them raw. On her face were a few cuts and she had one big bruise on her cheek that spread near her eye. She walked with a stagger and her nightgown was torn far too much for normal. One of her straps was stretched and down around her shoulder.  
  
He didn't like the sight. He burned a hole right through Hiltz with a firece look. He was hot. Really, really, hot. He was going to kill Hiltz. He was going to rip him apart with his bare hands.  
  
" Hiltz!! I'm gonna strangle you!!" He yelled.  
  
" Oh shut up Raven. Just be happy she's still alive." He said.  
  
" You shouldn't have come Raven." Moonbay said.  
  
" I had to." He said jumping down.  
  
" I couldn't let anything happen to you. The whole Guardian Force is trusting me with you and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He said walking over to her.  
  
" Aww. How sweet. Reunited with your love. Only to be torn apart. The only way she leaves is if you stay." Reese said.  
  
" Me? Why?" He asked.  
  
" Because you can destroy and you can kill. And you're a vital part of the plan to reform the world." Hiltz said.  
  
" Have you been drinking? Let me smell your breath. Because you must be drunk if you think that I'm going to stay here with you and the Smurf." Raven said.  
  
" Then she doesn't leave." Hiltz said.  
  
" Chikushoo." He said.  
  
Moonbay raised his face to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and partly bruised. He hated seeing her like that.  
  
" Please. Just go." She said.  
  
" No way. I'm not leaving you here." He said.  
  
" Raven-"  
  
" No!" He said.  
  
Before she could protest, he turned to Reese and Hiltz.  
  
" I'll stay and do whatever you want. As long as she goes free." He said.  
  
" Raven-" Moonbay started to protest.  
  
" Quiet Baybay. You ain't got a dog in this hunt." He said.  
  
" Good choice. Ambient." Hiltz said.  
  
The red organoid bit through the chain and allowed Moonbay to go free. She shook the chains off her wrists and rubbed them gently to get the blood flowing again. She hugged Raven as tight as she could. She didn't like this deal, but she didn't have any say like he said. She couldn't change his mind.  
  
" Are you alright?" He asked gently holding her.  
  
" I'll be fine." She said back.  
  
" Good. Now get out of here." He said.  
  
" What?! I can't leave you." She said.  
  
" Baybay, you have to go. I'm staying." He said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" You have to leave. Now get goin'!" He said pushing her.  
  
Moonbay looked after him as she walked away. Hiltz 'hmph'ed and went back into the cave. Ambient growled and went after him. Raven watched her leave sadly. He didn't want her around while whatever was going to happen, happened.  
  
*Click Click*  
  
He looked up at the sound. Reese was pointing a gun at Moonbay's retreating form.  
  
" Nande kuso?!" He yelled.  
  
" Now I have my demands. Kiss me or she dies." She said.  
  
" Excuse me?! Oh, you must be smoking." He said.  
  
" Do it." She ordered.  
  
" Never." He growled.  
  
Reese shrugged and fired. Raven got in the way of the shot at the last second. The bullet lodged itself in his arm. Reese was a bit shocked.  
  
" I told you.... If you were going to hurt her in anyway.... It'd be over my dead body." He said through gritted teeth. 


	15. Not Guilty

A/N: Okay, the debut of Moonbay's ZOID. It fits perfectly. Also, the phrase at the bottom of the page is taken from Big O. Well, I messed with it a little. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed again. Shelly, DragonWinlan, BioWolf, Tamia the Hedgefox, and many, many others. I've always wanted to hit a hundred in reviews, and because of you, I'm really close. Once again, thank you all! This extra long chapter is just for you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reese was still surprised at what Raven had just done. The Geno Saurer pilot had jumped in the way of a bullet to save the transporter girl she so despised. She'd never even heard of anyone doing that. He saved her life almost at the cost of his own.  
  
" Why did you....." She trailed; wide-eyed.  
  
Fortunately for Raven, he had spread his arms out on either side of him to protect the shot from getting to Moonbay. The bullet was just lodged in his shoulder. But if he didn't stop the bleeding, he'd bleed to death anyway.  
  
Moonbay had froze when she heard the shot. She was too scared to turn around. But when she heard Raven cry out, she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look, but she did. When she saw his sleeve dripping with blood, she ran over to him.  
  
Having him to sit down and remove his shirt, she began to quickly dress his wound with strips of her nightgown. It was now shorter, but she was not worried about the look of it at the moment. She knew Raven loved her, but she didn't know it was that much. She didn't know what to think. He had put his life in danger 3 times to save her.  
  
Raven kept his eyes glued to Reese. He was not going to allow them to hurt his transporter anymore than they already had. He had finally found someone that loved him. Moonbay loved him enough to turn defend him against her friends whom she'd known longer than she'd even heard of him. She took care of him when he wouldn't take care of himself. She showed him how to love. It was the least he could do to save her life.  
  
" You have me already. Leave her out of this. You said she was free to go." He said.  
  
" Fine. Let her leave. See if I care." She said snapping out of her trance.  
  
" I don't care if you care you smurf!! Just leave her alone! This is between you and me and Hiltz, understand?" He asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
" ....Psh, whatever." She said walking into the cave.  
  
***************  
  
Moonbay wrapped Raven's arm in silence. He wouldn't cry out when he was in pain. He'd just grunt every time something hurt. He was still watching the cave entrance. He didn't trust them as far as he could kick them, and that wasn't very far. He was so busy glaring a hole through the blue organoid watching them, he didn't notice the crystalline drops of liquid falling on his arm until he heard sniffling.  
  
" Baybay, what's wrong?" He asked turning to look at her.  
  
" Raven.... you.... took that bullet for me..... Why...What made you do it?" She asked.  
  
" I had to. I couldn't just let you get shot. You know you mean the world to me." He said.  
  
" Thank you." She said.  
  
" Hey, no worries Baybay. I love you." He said touching her face.  
  
" I love you too." She said hugging him.  
  
Raven hugged her back; careful not to hurt her. Then he gently pulled away. He kissed the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
" No more crying Baybay. Get going before I have to kill these people." He said.  
  
" Will I see you again?" She asked.  
  
" Yes." He said.  
  
" ..... Alright. I'll go. Goodbye Raven." She said.  
  
" No. No 'goodbye'. 'Goodbye' means forever. I'll see you later." He said.  
  
" Right. Later." She said waving.  
  
With that, she walked off.  
  
*************  
  
Outside the Guygalos base were all the troops of the Imperial Army. Commander Wolves, Gojulases, Pteras', and a few War Sharks in the river near by. Soldiers were scattered about checking their ZOIDs for ammo and armor and for any malfunctions. Some were in their bunkers planning what they were going to do. Others were in briefing.  
  
The Guardian Force was in the garage finishing their diagnostics on their ZOIDs. They didn't want to take any chances with anything once they got into battle. They wanted to be able to get Reese and Hiltz in a full- frontal assault.  
  
" Van!!"  
  
Van was on top of his Blade Liger at the moment and turned to see who was calling him. He nearly fell off the top of his ZOID.  
  
" Moonbay?!! You're alive!!" He cried jumping down.  
  
She ran into the garage covered in dirt and sand. When Van reached her, she just collapsed on him in a crying heap. Van was a little confused but he tried to comfort her as best he could. He rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her down.  
  
" Easy, Moonbay, just take it easy and tell me what happened." He said.  
  
" Hiltz came and took me. And-and they held me in this old mine. I-I was chained up and Hiltz couldnt behave himself so I kept hit him until he backed off. Then-Then Raven came and got me. And they made him stay. Then as I was leaving and..." She stopped and broke down again.  
  
Van looked to the others. They were watching them. Irvine was the first one to snap out of his trance.  
  
" Bring her over here. Thomas, get her some water!" He ordered.  
  
Van lead her over to a bench and sat her down. She continued to cry on him while he and Fiona tried to comfort her. Fiona stroked her back while Thomas gave her the water.  
  
" Tell us what happened Moonbay. Is Raven alright?" Fiona asked.  
  
" When I was leaving, Reese told him he had to comply with her demands or she'd shoot me. And when he said no, she shot at me. He-He got in the way and took the bullet in his arm. I tried to take care of him as much as I could while I was there, but he made me leave before I could do anything else. He told me he loved me and that he would see me agAIN!!!" She wailed starting to cry.  
  
" Great. Just great. Now we have 3 organoids to contend with." Thomas said.  
  
" That's not exactly the most important thing now Thomas!" Irvine chided.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" We certainly can't attack them like this. We'll have to use the secret weapon that was designed to handle another Death Saurer." Colonel Shubaltz said.  
  
" It's mine! Lemme at it!" Moonbay said standing up.  
  
" I'm sorry. I cannot let you take the ZOID. You have no training and you're not a military official. The best we can do is a search party and a team of Command Wolves." He said.  
  
" If you don't gimme that ZOID, I'm gonna-"  
  
" Moonbay, you can't threaten a military official!" Van said.  
  
" Watch me! You listen to me Colonel Sanders! If I don't get that ZOID, I'll make sure YOU need a search party!!" She said grabbing him by his collar.  
  
" That was the training!! The ZOID's this way!" He said quickly.  
  
" Good." She said letting him fall to the ground.  
  
She walked into another part of the garage. In there was a white and blue wolf ZOID. It was as big as the Blade Liger and looked like it could go a few rounds with Van, no problem.  
  
" This is the Konig Wolf. Originally designed to stand against a Liger. Advanced to defeat the Death Saurer and now just a secret weapon." Colonel Shubaltz said.  
  
" Really? Well what's keeping you from piloting it now?" Moonbay asked; not taking her eyes from the wolf ZOID.  
  
" It is very stubborn and will not listen to any of our commands. I highly doubt you could do any better." He said.  
  
" Are you saying I can't do it?" She asked.  
  
" Uh... no... I didn't say that exactly.... What I meant was, you might not be able to handle it." He said.  
  
That wasn't much of an improvement from what he had said. Moonbay glared at him hard.  
  
" I mean... The ZOID might not like you as it's pilot." He said.  
  
Moonbay didn't like that either. Colonel Shubaltz was running out of excuses to use to save himself.  
  
" Uh, Van will you say something please?" He asked nervously.  
  
" I think you're doing fine." He said smiling.  
  
" Van!!" He said.  
  
" What he means to say Moonbay, is that this ZOID is too much trouble for you." Van said.  
  
Colonel Shubaltz slapped his hand to his face. Van just made the same mistake he did. This might not exactly end well.  
  
" What are you two saying?!! Are you saying that I cannot pilot this ZOID because I am a woman?!" She asked.  
  
Irvine stepped right in front of them before they could get into any more trouble. He had been around Moonbay enough that he knew how to get out of this mistake. He had gotten into this situation many times before.  
  
" What these two geniuses are trying to say Moonbay, is that the ZOID is experimental and it could be dangerous." He said.  
  
" Really?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
" Uh, yeah! Right!" Both of them said.  
  
" Oh okay then. That's fine then. Now what is it?" She asked.  
  
" It's a Konig Wolf. It has a night vision/infrared scope, strike claws, two sniper rifles, missile pods, a system that allows it to command other Command Wolves and electromagnetic fangs that can freeze systems." Colonel Shubaltz said.  
  
" Really? Electromagnetic fangs? Wow! That should take good care of Reese and Hiltz." She said punching her palm with her fist.  
  
" Unfortunately with great power come great risks. That lethal attack can cause a temporary power freeze, so it must be reserved for difficult times. Also, it is quick to overheat so a cooling fan was installed in the head gear to avoid this problem. It is a tireless equal to the Liger series and it should be able to handle a Geno Saurer with the right pilot." He said.  
  
" What about the special system?" She asked.  
  
" That allows the Konig Wolf to take command of other Command Wolves, like a real wolf would with his pack. The Konig Wolf is the Alpha male as far as wolf-ZOIDs go. Your commands come out as barks to the other wolves and they do what you ask. Growling gets them into position for attack. Howling will charge them and will signal them to back off." He said.  
  
" Yeah! That's what I want! Start the tutorial Shubaltz! When I get done, We're goin' huntin'!!" She cried throwing her fist in the air.  
  
*******************  
  
Raven sat on a rock right outside the old mine. Shadow was evolving his ZOID into the Geno Breaker. This would make it stronger than it was already. He knew it wouldn't help him get away from Reese and Hiltz because they could just hurt some innocent people. He couldn't let that happen. Moonbay wouldn't' t want that to happen. So he would do whatever he had to to stop that from happening.  
  
Drinking some water from his bottle, he looked at his ZOID cocoon again. Shadow was busy. He knew it might take a while, but not this long. He had gone in about 2 hours ago. Sighing, he laid back on the large rock and laced his fingers behind his head. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.  
  
One was like a fountain. He smiled as he remembered dancing in Jubilation City with Moonbay on a fountain. He had a great time then. It was the most fun he'd had outside a ZOID. He couldn't recall a time when he had even close to that much fun.  
  
Another cloud looked like a Gustav. The transporter ZOID Moonbay drove. It was pretty strong and he knew it could survive just about anything. He didn't want to see it tested though. He sighed as the transporter once again invaded his thoughts. He missed her. But he knew their separation was for the best.  
  
" Raven?"  
  
His relaxed features turned to a scowl when he heard that voice. It was Reese. She sounded concerned. He paid her no mind. He didn't like her at all and he never would.  
  
" What do you want Smurf?" He asked.  
  
" We're fixing dinner. Do you want anything?" She asked.  
  
" I don't want anything from you. Go away and leave me alone. Isn't it enough that you shot me?!" He asked showing his arm.  
  
" Raven..." She trailed.  
  
" Shut up and leave!" He snapped.  
  
" Fine! Starve out here!!" She said.  
  
*****************  
  
The Konig Wolf, now dubbed Remix, bucked and thrashed as it was run through the training field. He did not want her there. He was a free ZOID and he didn't want any pilot. He would not obey orders and he would not run through the obstacle course. He just shut down right there.  
  
Moonbay had been tossed around in the wolf for an hour. Her head was bleeding again. Her rib cage was on fire from the pressure of being knocked around. She shouldn't have been in there in the first place. But she would not get out. She would not let someone else try and take him. She was going to master him if it killed her.  
  
" Moonbay! He's too dangerous, eject!!" Van said.  
  
" No!! Run it again!!" She yelled.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Run it again! And again and again and again!! Until we get it right! I can last as long as he can and I'm not gonna stop until I get Raven back!!" She vowed; slamming her fist into the side panel.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as her fist had hit the panel. She was desperate. She had to save Raven this time. She couldn't let Hiltz and Reese get away with what they were planning. Raven had risked his life 3 times to save hers. She had to do this. This was her mess too. And she wanted to get her revenge on them too.  
  
" Listen to me Konig Wolf, I WILL free Raven. I WILL defeat Reese and Hiltz if it kills me and I AM NOT afraid to do it without you!! So if you're going to be like this, that's fine!! I'm going to save him myself!! GOODBYE!!!" She yelled slamming her fists down on either side on her.  
  
With that slam, the cockpit came alive. The Konig Wolf stood upright from its slumped position and looked out over the course. The control released from their stiff tension and became easy to move. The cooling fan started to turn to chill the parts that might start to overheat. Across the screen in front of her scrolled:  
  
FORGED IN THE NAME LOVE  
  
YE NOT GUILTY  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Are you surprised? You should be. Think about it. A wolf never does anything without it having a purpose. Moonbay never does anything without having a purpose. Wolves are very clever. Moonbay is very clever. They would rather chew their leg off than die of starvation. Moonbay would rather lose her load than her life. Sounds like a fit to me! Au revior!! 


	16. Preparation For the Big Battle

A/N: I decided to make something known so you people don't have to be afraid anymore. The Moonbay you hear singing is not the one you see on TV. She has a different dub voice in the ZOIDs that comes on in the afternoon. The one that can actually sing. So think of that voice, or Enya.  
  
Oh yes. And I will no longer be writing this fic. I dropped it. I'm going to delete it.  
  
  
  
Just kidding!!  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Hello? Hey! *Pokes with foot* Uh oh.Medic?  
  
  
  
  
  
A fleet of Command Wolves tramped through the plains; on their way to the old mine a few miles from the city. They were supposed to be looking for Raven and bring him in if possible.  
  
Needless to say, they were not too fond of the idea. But they were even less fond of what Moonbay promised to do to them if they didn't go. Castration by Konig Wolf was not their idea of the way to die. So there they were.  
  
" Do you see anything on your scanners yet?" One asked.  
  
" Nope. Nothing yet. Do you think that girl would be really angry if we just came back and said we didn't see him?" Another asked.  
  
" You can risk it if you want to. But I'd rather face the Death Saurer than face her. I don't want to piss off the woman that can handle Raven. That's a suicide fight man!" The leader said.  
  
" Maybe you're right. We should just do what she wants and get this over with. I think I see something over there!!" The last one said.  
  
" What is it?!" The one to the right asked.  
  
" I think it's some kind of energy cocoon." He said.  
  
" Energy Cocoon?" The leader said.  
  
" That's what it looks like here." He said.  
  
" That might be Raven then. Let's go check it out. Gamma formation!" The leader ordered.  
  
" Yes sir!" They all said.  
  
The Command Wolves got into their formation and charged.  
  
******************  
  
" He's here."  
  
Raven looked up from his lazy position from the rock. Shadow was ready. He should have been happy; he should have been arrogant with this new power. But he wasn't. He felt terrible. He didn't want to hurt anyone any longer. He didn't have to anymore. He had Moonbay. She was all he needed.  
  
Shadow stood behind him as the cocoon broke down. The evolved Geno Saurer was now a Geno Breaker. It was here; finally. But it was no use for what he wanted to do. He couldn't free himself and he couldn't get back to Moonbay.  
  
" Congratulations. Your ZOID evolved perfectly." Hiltz said from behind.  
  
" What are you, punishment from God??" He snapped.  
  
" Punishment? No, but by the time you get finished with my plans, you will be in the dictionary next to punishment." He said.  
  
" Oh goody." He said.  
  
" Cheer up Raven. You'll look even better in that ZOID than your old one." Reese whispered in his ear from behind.  
  
He growled and took a swing at her. This time, he actually hit her. It made him feel better a little. But he couldn't be truly happy as long as he was around these people.  
  
" You. You actually hit me." She said holding her cheek.  
  
" You're skills of stating the obvious are amazing." He said.  
  
Raven stood up and walked over to his new ZOID. Staring up at it, he frowned at the color. He had grown to despise the color red. It reminded him of everything he loathed; Hiltz, Ambient, blood, fire and most of all, blood coming out of Moonbay.  
  
Hiltz stood next to him looking at the large red ZOID. He put his hands on his waist and chuckled to himself.  
  
" That's quite the ZOID there Raven. You should have fun with this one." He said.  
  
" Lucky me." He said.  
  
" Don't be like that Raven. It's for your own good." He said.  
  
" Don't you talk to me about what's for my own good. I know what's for my own good. Just tell me what it is you want me to do so I can get it over with." He hissed.  
  
" There's a fleet of Command Wolves coming this way. I want you to slaughter them." He said.  
  
" That's it? Can't you do it yourself?" He said.  
  
" Well, only you have that special 'massacre' touch Raven." He said smiling.  
  
" No." He whispered closing his eyes.  
  
" What was that?" Hiltz said turning.  
  
Raven turned to him with blazing eyes. His hands were balled into fists and he was slightly shaking. He looked Hiltz straight in the eye.  
  
" I refuse." He said.  
  
" Refuse? Now, now Raven. Have you forgotten about your little transporter?" He taunted.  
  
" You can't get to her now." He said.  
  
" Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
Raven glared. He was beginning to hate Hiltz more and more. How dare he threaten Moonbay again. He should just kill them all now and get it over with. He wanted to go back to the hotel and be with his transporter. He missed her so much.  
  
" Chikushoume." He hissed.  
  
" You better get to work. They're getting closer. And I want them all destroyed; as in the heads and legs separated from the body." Hiltz said.  
  
Raven bit his tongue until he tasted blood. He didn't want to hurt these men. He didn't want to kill and maim the ZOID pilots. But he had no choice.  
  
Silently, he jumped up into the new Geno Breaker and closed the cockpit. When he turned around to face the direction the threat was coming from, he immediately locked on to them. Hiltz wanted them maimed. He sighed and trudged forward.  
  
**************  
  
" Hey, commander, what's that coming towards us?"  
  
The fleet of Command Wolves were almost to the old mine when they saw a red dot over the horizon approaching them. It was coming in fast.  
  
" I can't tell. Unknown ZOID, identify yourself." He ordered.  
  
" I'm sorry I have to do this to you. If you eject now, you won't be killed." Raven said over the comlink.  
  
" Raven?! The transporter ordered we come look for you!" Another said.  
  
" Moonbay? Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
" She's fine." He said.  
  
" Tell her I'm alright and to get away from that base. Now eject and don't come back!" He said.  
  
" But-"  
  
" DO YOU WANNA DIE OR DON'TCHA?!" He yelled.  
  
They said no more and ejected. A few seconds after they did that, the CPB burned the ZOIDs to liquid. Raven sighed again sadly and turned to leave.  
  
*******************  
  
" All targets ready. Accuracy training standing by."  
  
Moonbay sat in her Konig Wolf, Remix; ready to run another training exercise. This time it was for the Sniper rifles on it's back. She was going to take out the foot locks on the Geno Saurer Reese piloted and pick off their organoids one by one.  
  
" Ready when you are Moonbay." Van said over the speaker.  
  
" Ready to rumble Remix?" She asked.  
  
The wolf ZOID snarled. He was ready and willing.  
  
" Konig Wolf mobilize!!" She ordered.  
  
Remix howled and took off. Her first objective was to hit a target while she was moving. Then she was to hit a moving target. Then she had to hit the smaller targets.  
  
" Light it up for me Remix!" She said.  
  
The sniper rifles on its back fired at the 12 targets that were set up around the course. Moonbay stopped running and waited. Spreading her conscious out around her, she could sense a surprise attack. Remix looked from side to side; searching for the enemy. Its metallic ears flattened and rose as its head moved. The sensors in its nose picked up any changes in the wind and the smell of a ZOID.  
  
" There!" She cried turning.  
  
She fired two shots off to the side on a hill. She took down two Gun Snipers. Remix growled and continued to search. There were more enemies around and he knew it.  
  
" Where are they Remix? You can find them." Moonbay said.  
  
All of a sudden, Remix jumped back and fired two shots to the East. There he took down a Dark Horn. Moonbay was impressed.  
  
" Nicely done Remix." She said.  
  
" You ready for the small targets Moonay?" Van asked.  
  
" Born that way." She said.  
  
Small red dots appeared in the sky. They were robots. Moonbay watched them carefully using the scope of her Konig Wolf.  
  
" Bang bang little scarp piles." She taunted.  
  
In 6 clear shots, she took them all down. The shots were right on target.  
  
" I'm going to turn Reese into Reese's pieces." She said to herself.  
  
" Moonbay!! The Command Wolf fleet is back!!" Van said over the comlink.  
  
" Well?" She prompted.  
  
" Raven stayed. He destroyed their ZOIDs." He said.  
  
" Oh Raven.. He said he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore." She said.  
  
" They said he told them to tell you he was okay and get away from this base. He also made them eject before he blew the ZOIDs." He said.  
  
" He did? He didn't hurt anyone?" She asked.  
  
" No. They're all fine." He said.  
  
" Phew. Now about leaving this base." She said.  
  
" What about leaving?" He asked.  
  
" It ain't gonna happen. I want the last of the Command Wolves ready for mobilization when I get there!" She said.  
  
***************  
  
Moonbay stood before the 12 Command Wolves lined up and ready to fight. Remix was trudging behind her. She was going to command these ZOIDs in her battle. They bowed their heads slightly as they past.  
  
" They can do it. Right Remix?" She asked.  
  
Remix snarled in reply.  
  
" That's what I thought." She said smiling.  
  
The Guardian Force came in behind her.  
  
" Where's your Command Wolf Irvine? I kinda looked forward to pushing you around again." She said.  
  
" Well, he didn't do to well in one of Hiltz's traps and now I have a Lightning Saix." He said shrugging.  
  
" Oh well. Guess I'll just order you around the old fashion way. But that comes later. Right now, we have a job to do." She said leaning on Remix's leg.  
  
" We'll be ready in a minute Moonbay said." Van said.  
  
" Not this time Van." She said.  
  
" What?!" He said.  
  
" This time I go it alone. I'm ready. And I want you all to stay out of this battle. This is my fight. And I don't want you all in the crossfire. You just protect the base." She said jumping up in Remix.  
  
" But-"  
  
" Hakuna Mattata Van. I'll be just fine." She said closing the cockpit guard down.  
  
With that, the Konig Wolf raised his head and sniffed. He could smell the ZOIDs coming. He threw his head back and howled. The others howled too. And they ran off.  
  
  
  
Clear! *Shocks heart back to normal* Whoo! Thought I'd lost you all there. Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. It gets really interesting from here. Ja ne!! 


	17. Missing You

Raven jumped down out of his ZOID and onto the ground. Awaiting him was Hiltz and Ambient. He would give just about anything to blast them both into another lifetime, but now was not the time. He was there to simply report and go back to indulging in his self-destruction.  
  
" You didn't do as you were told." Hiltz said.  
  
" You wanted them destroyed. They are destroyed." He said flatly.  
  
" I wanted them decimated. You let the pilots leave." He said.  
  
" You said you wanted the ZOIDs slaughtered. I slaughtered them. You said nothing about the people. If you wanted the pilots dead, you should have said so." He said walking past him.  
  
" Twisting my orders around. I thought you might do that. Though I had no idea you were that cold-hearted to carry it out." He said.  
  
" Cold-hearted?" He asked confused.  
  
" To do something like that, obviously puts your girlfriend in danger. I didn't think you would allow anything to happen to her; yet you risk her life because you don't want to kill anymore." He said.  
  
" What are you saying?! What have you done to her?!" He asked; grabbing Hiltz by his collar.  
  
" Maybe I did something; maybe I didn't. Maybe she's alive; maybe she isn't. Who knows." He said carelessly.  
  
" Chikushoo, don't play with me Hiltz!" He yelled jerking him in his face.  
  
" But it's so much fun!" He said smiling.  
  
Raven growled and threw Hiltz down to the ground as he laughed at his frustration. This was getting him nowhere and he hated that man more and more as seconds past. As soon as he got the chance he was going to gut him, toss into the ocean and laugh as Bull Sharks tore his body into a million pieces while his shrieks filled the atmosphere.  
  
He winced at his own fantasy. Being around violence made him violent. He hated Hiltz even more for that. He hated violence and he didn't hate ZOIDs quite so much; but he was in no hurry to hug one. He was paying for all his sins of the past with this. Being given love and having it taken away. Surely his transporter would not want him now. He was too fierce for her gentle love.  
  
" Get ready for the attack on the Guygalos base. Everyone in it will die. Load up in the Whale King and don't try anything for her sake." He said.  
  
" I didn't know the price.." He mused.  
  
But then he remembered his fantasy about punishing Hiltz and grinned.  
  
" You'll get yours eventually.." He said softly.  
  
He turned away walking towards his Geno Breaker and smirking; thinking to himself:  
  
" But what good am I to you. if I can't be broken?"  
  
****************  
  
Remix and his pack tramped across the plains. They were riled and ready to tear something into metallic shreds. They knew what happened to their brothers and they wanted to fight badly. They snarled and snapped to each other as they began to make plans in their animalistic minds.  
  
Moonbay sat in the cockpit of Remix with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep; but thinking. Running simulations in her mind. She had gone through them numerous times in such a short while and she had not been shot down. She avoided the CPG every time and she took down the Death Stinger all on her own. She was dead serious about this. She wanted to put Reese and Hiltz out of her misery forever.  
  
Remix growled softly to alert her that they were almost at the old mine. She easily put her hands over the controls and flexed her fingers as her muscles tensed. She was going to tear them all apart for making her suffer like this.  
  
Her highly trained eyes found the old mine and locked onto it. Raven was not near by; she could sense that. So she made final preparations.  
  
" Set for the cave. All beams converge for maximum damage on contact." She said pressing various buttons and hitting several switches.  
  
Watching the monitors as the Command Wolves adjusted their back cannons for the shot. Her cockpit lit up in red as they awaited her command to fire and destroy the old mine.  
  
" All Command Wolves standing by." She said to herself.  
  
Moonbay flexed her fingers again; uncurling and curling them around the controls again. She could feel the sweat on her forehead run down her neck. This would be her first attack on anything outside of the Guygalos base. Shaking her head and dismissing the uneasiness, she ordered the attack.  
  
" Burn Out!!" She ordered.  
  
All the wolves fired at once and their beams converged. The beams smashed into the cave entrance and blew the cave up from the inside out. Rocks and gravel and steel from old machinery flew out from the site. Moonbay didn't even flinch as some of the parts scraped against Remix; causing him no scratches.  
  
" No heat sources found." She said smiling.  
  
Remix relaxed his back. But before he could completely relax though, something reached his senses. He raised his head as his nose sensors searched for the source of the disturbance.  
  
" What is it Remix?" Moonbay asked.  
  
The scanners were tracking something big behind her. About 2 miles behind her and heading towards the Guygalos base.  
  
" What is that?" She asked.  
  
Remix turned around and looked in the direct with his scope to enhance his line of sight. He identified the ZOID as a red Whale King. He could tell it was fused with an organoid. How could he not, it stuck like an organoid.  
  
" What is it?" She asked.  
  
The picture was brought up on screen. It was enhanced and showed the 6 figures on deck. She knew them well. And she would never forget them.  
  
" Reese..Specular...Hiltz..Ambient.." She said the names with apparent hatred and venom.  
  
Then she saw the last ones. Two figures that looked miserable and a little sick.  
  
" Shadow.. And Raven." She said softly.  
  
Raven looked like he was dying inside. He was a little sallow and looked like he hadn't slept in the 3 days that they were separated. She gently touched the screen; tracing her fingertips across the picture of his face. She could given up her Gustav to be able to hold him in her arms again. Gasping as she saw a tear roll down his emotionless face, she knew she had to get him out of there.  
  
" I'm coming Raven." She said.  
  
The image forever burned in her mind, she cleared the screen and locked onto the Whale King. She wasn't going to catch up with it now. It was too high up for bullets and too much cloud cover for a sniper shot. It wouldn't be smart for her to take a blind shot when they could take some clear ones.  
  
" Remix, keep a lock on that ship and follow it. But stay out of radar range. I think they're going to Guygalos. Good thing I told Van to stand guard at the base. They should be okay. And tell all the pack back there to keep out of sight. Tell them not to be seen near us. Tell them to stay back and keep hidden." She said.  
  
Remix turned to the wolves and barked orders. They nodded and took off in different directions. Moonbay went after the fading Whale King in the sky.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven sat at the back of the Whale King deck with his knees drawn to his chest and his cloak around him. It covered him entirely. Shadow was in a ball next to him. Both could care less where they were going; they only wanted to get it over with so they could move on.  
  
It wasn't the same as it used to be. Before he could enjoy the way the innocents screamed and the way the fire of their bases and their homes. He could go from city to city destroying what he pleased. He could kill whenever, wherever and go swimming right in that village's lake carelessly.  
  
But now, he could do no such things.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he was in love with a transporter. She took care of him when others would have shot him. She paid for his food, water and shelter. She even gave him some of her share of a job he had nothing to do with. He had protected her 3 times; putting his own life in danger. He was scared to death when he saw her beneath all that rubble. And he had stayed at her bedside the entire time she was in the hospital. She was his transporter.  
  
" What's wrong Raven? You got to fight again. You should be happy." Reese said.  
  
" Don't talk to me." He said.  
  
" C'mon. It's been a while since you've destroyed anything." She said.  
  
" Urasai." He snapped.  
  
" You oughtta loosen up Raven. You're so dull." She said.  
  
He said nothing this time. Reese decided to take the chance and try to kiss him. She got really close. She was almost touching his mouth when,  
  
" Ack!"  
  
Raven's hand came from nowhere and clutched her throat. He squeezed it until she put her hands on his wrist to try and pry him off.  
  
" My, my, what a strong grip you have Raven. You should have used it on the transporter back there instead of hugging her. You do know she doesn't love you right?" She asked still smiling.  
  
" You do know that you are tap dancing on my last nerve right?" He asked.  
  
" Leave him alone Reese. Can't you see the boy's heartbroken?" Hiltz said.  
  
Raven humped and tossed Reese down.  
  
" Don't call me boy. My name is Raven and you will call me nothing else." He said.  
  
" As you wish. But now is not the time for you to worry about your name. However, if you do not get into that Geno Breaker and join us in destroying the Guygalos base, the only thing the transporter's name will be good for is a tombstone." He said; still managing a smile.  
  
" Tch. Fine." He said sharply.  
  
He stood up and walked to the holding bay. Reese scrambled to move before he stepped on her. Pressing the button on the door, he whistled for Shadow; who uncurled himself and walked over. He got into the elevator and disappeared below.  
  
*****************  
  
Moonbay kept steady pace with the Whale King above her. She was brooding inside the cockpit; her fingers twitching on the controls to get a chance to rip into the Death Stinger and the Geno Saurer. She so badly wanted to fight; she could hardly see straight. She knew she could do it come the time. And she would like nothing more than to beat them into oblivion.  
  
" I'm going to ensure that those two sorry they ever messed with this transporter." She said.  
  
Remix snapped in anticipation for his first battle. He was a young wolf with a lot of spirit and a love for the battleground. He aspired to shred anything to get in their way. He had a reason to fight. For his partner and for the other ZOIDs and pilots that had perish fighting against Reese and Hiltz. They were not going to get away this time. They were going to punish them for all the pain they caused and they would not be just another victim. He was going to make sure of that.  
  
****************  
  
The Guardian Force paced in their ZOIDs outside the base. They didn't know why they were standing guard. They didn't think anything would happen. There was not anything within a 10-mile radius of the base. They would have picked it up by then.  
  
" Why did Moonbay want us to stand guard here? There's nothing coming this way for 10 miles. We don't need to be here. There's other things more important things we should be doing." Thomas said.  
  
" If Moonbay told us that we should guard the base, then she must have a reason. Just keep an eye out. It won't hurt us to be on a little guard duty." Van said.  
  
" I just think this is a waste of time." He said.  
  
" And I think you are a waste of space. But I haven't said anything." Irvine said lazily.  
  
" Hey!!" He cried.  
  
" Remix to Blade Liger! Remix to Blade Liger! Come in Blade Liger!"  
  
" Blade Liger here. Go ahead Moonbay." Van said pressing a button.  
  
" Van! A red Whale King is headed your way! I'm positive it's Hiltz, Reese and Raven!!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
" What?!" Van yelled.  
  
" That's unbeatable!" Irvine cried.  
  
" Are you sure?!" Thomas asked.  
  
" Positive! I'm looking at the thing on my screen!" She said.  
  
" Thanks Moonbay. We're going to get on it right away!" Van said.  
  
" I'll be there as soon as I can! I'm staying out of radar sight until then! Try not to get killed while you wait, 'k?" She said winking.  
  
Van turned the comlink with the Konig Wolf off and switched to Colonel Shubaltz.  
  
" Colonel Shubaltz! We need Gojoluses and Command Wolves out here now!! Hiltz is coming and he's bringing Raven and Reese!! We need an assault team ready in less than 10 minutes!! They're packing!!" He said.  
  
He asked no questions, just saluted. Van knew this was going to be the worse fight he had ever been in. He had barely defeated Raven, now he was going to have to fight against Raven, and some people who had his skills x3!  
  
" This won't be easy and it won't be fun guys. We gotta watch ourselves." He said.  
  
" We'll have to beat them before they can get to us!" Irvine said.  
  
" I'll handle that." Thomas said arrogantly.  
  
" Be careful Thomas." Fiona said.  
  
" Of course miss Fiona!!" He beamed.  
  
" Oy vey." Van said holding his face in his hand.  
  
*******************  
  
Raven sat in the cockpit of his Geno Breaker with his eyes closed in thought. He wanted out, but couldn't get out. He wanted to see Moonbay, but he knew that was impossible. She probably didn't even want to see him anymore. His heart hurt at that thought.  
  
" I'm really gettin' soft. That girl, that transporter. Moonbay. Kami-sama I miss you." He said to himself while resting his head against the cockpit canopy.  
  
Just as he was about to take a quick rest before the forced battle, he noticed the light on his comlink flashing; someone was trying to call him. Assuming it was Hiltz or Reese bugging him, he ignored it and turned the comlink completely off.  
  
Little did he know, that while he was resting, the person on the other end of the comlink was forcing it on to get through to him.  
  
" Raven!!" They yelled.  
  
He jumped at the yell and his head on the top of the cockpit. He rubbed his head and pressed the 'On' button on the visual comlink to see who it was.  
  
" What?!!" He snapped.  
  
" Didya get knocked unconscious or something?! I've been calling you for 5 minutes!!" Moonbay yelled.  
  
Raven broke into a wide smile. His eyes softened at the sight of his beloved transporter. She still looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
" Baybay.." He trailed.  
  
Moonbay's anger left her. How could she stay mad when he was looking at her like that? And she was happy to see him too. That picture of him she had seen earlier flashed in her mind. It was then she noticed that Raven really did look sick. She became concerned.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
" Raven, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah, Baybay, I'm fine." He said.  
  
" You don't look so good. When was the last time you slept?" She asked.  
  
" The last time you saw me." He said shrugging.  
  
" And you ate?" She asked.  
  
" The last time you saw me." He repeated.  
  
" Raven! You have to eat and sleep. It'll make you serious sick!" She chided.  
  
" What's the use of living if I can't be near you?! Why should I torture myself for them?! Kami-sama Baybay, it's killing me not to close to you. I miss you so much." He said.  
  
" I know the feeling. I want to see you too." She said.  
  
" Not like me. Sometimes, my heart will get so weak, that it's hard to breathe. I wish I could take it as easily as you." He said.  
  
" It's not easy. I just know that I'm going to see you again. Soon. Very soon. We won't suffer for much longer Raven. Please, wait for me." She said.  
  
" For however long it takes." He said nodding.  
  
***************  
  
Moonbay closed the link as the Whale King started it's descent to the ground and Guygalos base came into view. She could see the front line of defense already. Command Wolves and Gojuloses. She shook her head sadly. They stood no chance against the 3 super powers coming their way. But she knew she did.  
  
" Remix, call the wolves in position. This is the fight of our life. We cannot lose my friend. We gotta show them what happens when they mess with the girlfriend of the dark one." She said.  
  
Remix growled in agreement.  
  
" That's right. It's showtime." She said smiling.  
  
*****************  
  
The Guardian Force stood ready to defend themselves. They were scared. But they would rather fight than run away. They were going to stand their ground and fight for life. They could see the Whale King landing on the horizon and they knew what was coming. Swallowing the doubt, fear and any hesitation, Van gave the order to open fire.  
  
" All units destroy the enemy ZOIDs!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. I wanted to get to the separation anxiety between Raven and Moonbay, but I had no idea I'd get this far. But hey, the war starts for real next chapter. Everyone will rumble. I haven't decided whether the war between them all will be one or two chapters though. On yeah! And I now have a hundred reviews!! And because I do have a hundred reviews, I will start work on a sequel, as well as a few one-shot and chapter stories, sporting everyone's favorite new couple Raven/Moonbay!! Thank you for your support!! Au revior! 


	18. Hunter of the Wasteland

Hiltz, Reese and Raven had seen the defensive line at the Guygalos base. They were really no threat at all to them, but Raven didn't want to kill those people. He'd be just as happy to let them all to shoot at him like they were now. The bullets and cannon fire was not causing any damage.  
  
" You're not getting any suicide plans together are you Raven? If you have any ideas like that, then we'll just blow the whole thing up from here." Reese said.  
  
" Why are you torturing me?" He asked.  
  
" Your skills are necessary for the domination of Zi. That's all you need to know." Hiltz said.  
  
With that, he cut off his communication and increased the size of his Death Stinger. He then went on to tramp on the advancing Command Wolves.  
  
" K'so. On the need-to-know-basis again." He said.  
  
" I'd worry more about getting into that base without hitting your girlfriend if I were you." Reese said.  
  
" And if I were you, I'd kill myself." He said.  
  
Deciding not to answer with her own retort, Reese increased the size of her ZOID as well and went forward. Raven sighed and trudged on slowly with Shadow slugging behind. He was seriously thinking of self-destructing, but he didn't know where in the base Moonbay was. Or if she was in any of those ZOIDs fighting. The radius of the explosion would go as far as 2/3's of the base. He shook his head. That was not the risk he was willing to take.  
  
*****************  
  
Van could see that they were not going to make any dents with their firepower now. They were going to have to change to close combat while the Gojulases charged their armor piercing bullets. He retracted the missile side-launchers and broke away from the front line.  
  
" Thomas! Irvine! I'm going to engage them in close combat! We're not doing and damage this way and we can't let them keep advancing!" He said.  
  
" I'll go after the Geno Saurer!!" Irvine said running off.  
  
" And I'll take care of Raven!" Thomas said.  
  
" Thomas! Be careful, he's not the enemy! If he surrenders, then you leave him alone!" Van ordered.  
  
" After what he did to me and all the other people he's killed?! Forget it!!" He said.  
  
" Will you overlook your own feelings and consider Moonbay's?! If you kill Raven, she'll be heartbroken! And if she cries because of you, I'll break your legs!!" He yelled.  
  
Thomas growled. But he knew it wouldn't be right to try and intentionally kill Raven. He wasn't the same person he was when he attacked him. The Dark One was not the killer he once was.  
  
" . You don't have to worry Van. The Raven I want to kill is already dead." He said.  
  
Van looked confused for a moment. Fiona smiled and nodded. Soon he understood too.  
  
" Yes. He died a long time ago."  
  
**************  
  
Moonbay and Remix watched the battle from the top of a cliff. They were waiting for the perfect chance to get in there and fight and getting some details on how Reese and Hiltz fought. So far, they were nothing to be afraid of.  
  
" Those two are a disgrace to ZOID fighting. They do not fight; they cheat with their organoids. If they didn't have Specular and Ambient, they would be nothing. They make me sick!" She spat.  
  
Remix growled in agreement. Those two were pitiful to anyone that watched from a tactical point of view. They were entirely too dependent on their organoids and their ZOIDs. They were nothing alone.  
  
" Are the Command Wolves in position yet?" She asked; not taking her eyes from the battle.  
  
Remix barked an answer.  
  
" Good. Then we'll attack as soon as they make a mistake. And at the rate things are going, it will not take very long at all. Of course I have to see how Van and the others fair. Cool your systems Remix, with Irvine's tenacity and Van's fortitude, this may take a little while." She said leaning against the leg of her Konig Wolf.  
  
**************  
  
Raven walked through the troops carelessly. His retractable arms ripped the cockpits off the ZOIDs as he moved through them. He numbly pushed the buttons and pressed switches as he shot down the Pterases.  
  
" I don't hear any screaming Raven." Hiltz said.  
  
" That's because I haven't killed you yet." He snapped.  
  
" Why don't you embrace your destiny? You were born to be a killer Raven. You do it so well. You used to enjoy the scream of a pilot in the cockpit of an exploding ZOID. Could that transporter really have meant that much to you?" He asked.  
  
" You don't know what it's like to have someone love you do you Hiltz? You've never had someone cry for you and put a friendship on the line for you have you?" He asked.  
  
" No, can't say that I have. What's your point?" He asked; slightly irritated.  
  
" The fact of the matter is this, you're a cold-hearted b**tard. I used to be just like you. But I love someone now and they love me. I'm happy with my life and perfectly willing to give up fighting forever for her." He said.  
  
" So?" He asked.  
  
" You have no one. You have no one and it kills you that I do. You hate it that I'm in love and you are not. It eats you up that she loves me and no one loves you. I bet your parents left you alone." He said.  
  
" Shut up." Hiltz hissed.  
  
" Is that it? Is that why you don't like me? You could have chosen any other warrior, but you chose me because I would have been happy if I was left alone. You want me to be just like you don't you? So you won't be alone." He said.  
  
" Shut. Up!" He yelled; the tail of the Death Stinger whipping out.  
  
Raven jumped over it and stood in front of Hiltz.  
  
" If you enjoy me being unhappy Hiltz, then why are you so sad?"  
  
****************  
  
The Guardian Force was not getting anywhere fast. The enemy ZOIDs were brushing them off like nothing.  
  
" Uagh! This isn't working!!" Van cried in frustration.  
  
" My shots are just glancing off! I'm not causing any more damage!" Thomas said.  
  
" I've got nothing. They're too strong. My speed is no advantage if I can't fight back!" Irvine said.  
  
" We have to do something or they're going to rip us apart!" He said.  
  
" I'm open to suggestions!!" Irvine cried dodging a CPB.  
  
" Attack now! He's got to recharge before he can shoot again!!" Van said.  
  
They started to attack the Death Stinger while it was charging up power. The Geno Saurer wouldn't have it and shot out its arms. The retractable metallic claws caught the Blade Liger and the Lightning Saix by the back legs. Hiltz was almost ready to fire again, and he was aiming at them.  
  
Raven was holding off Thomas half-heartedly. He wasn't even trying but he was keeping Thomas busy. He couldn't get away from the Geno Breaker.  
  
" Thomas!!" Van shouted.  
  
Thomas looked behind him. He immediately recognized the danger and ran towards them. But a Geno Breaker claw caught his back leg.  
  
" Raven! Let me go!!" He yelled.  
  
" I cannot let you do that. If I just let you go, he will turn on the base." He said in monotone.  
  
" Raven!!" Thomas cried.  
  
Thomas thought fast and shot the Geno Breaker in the face. Raven fell backwards a little and let him go. He ran full speed and head butted Hiltz. His CPB was off and he hit the side of the base and put a good hole in it.  
  
" Hiltz!! I swear to God if you hit her!!" Raven threatened.  
  
" There wasn't anybody in that section. It was being redone a little over a week ago." Colonel Shubaltz said.  
  
" There ya see? Your little transporter is fine." Hiltz taunted.  
  
" You're getting on my last nerves Hiltz!!" Raven said.  
  
" Oh no!" He feigned.  
  
Raven growled and gripped the controls hard. He didn't think it was possible to detest Hiltz even more now than he did earlier. However much he hated Hiltz was nothing to how much he missed Moonbay. He needed to see her again, hear her again. His fingers ached to touch her and hold her against him. He had gone numb from his heartache. Sort of like a conscious unconsciousness.  
  
This was his hell. He felt this was his punishment for all the things he'd done. The people he'd killed, the cities and towns he destroyed. The ZOIDs he ruined, the lives he shattered, were all coming back to haunt him.  
  
Taking out the Gojulases, he smiled bitterly. To have loved and lost was very painful. There was no pain like from the opposite sex, and it hurt bad. He could almost feel his transporter's arms around him; comforting him when he felt terrible, her soft fingers running through his hair.  
  
As the footlocks went down on his feet, he closed his eyes to think of his transporter. She preoccupied his thoughts a lot. The CPB shot out from his Geno Breaker's mouth and he lurched forward with the release of power. He didn't seem to be aware of all the destruction he was causing. He was musing over his Moonbay as Shadow got ready to fire again. She said she was coming for him if he would wait for her. He said he would wait for however long it took.  
  
" I'll wait forever if I have too. I'd do anything for you Baybay." He said quietly.  
  
*******************  
  
Hiltz and Reese were enjoying themselves. They were making scrap metal out of these defensive lines. They were nothing compared to what they could do. They were going to show them what real power was. They would smash through their defenses and crush their troops.  
  
" This is too easy! I trust they don't have any wishes of going home today." Reese said.  
  
" They're going home alright. To that big military compound in the sky." Hiltz said.  
  
" What pathetic defenses. I'm not even trying hard." She said.  
  
" Feeble armed forces. I certainly hope the other bases are more challenging." Hiltz said.  
  
Before either one of them could attack again, shots fired and knocked them over.  
  
" What was that?!" Hiltz asked.  
  
" I don't know! I didn't see anything!" Reese said.  
  
More shots fired. They were coming from the cliffs on the sides of the canyons behind them. Hiltz zoomed in on the area.  
  
" They're Command Wolves! But they're stronger than the ones here!" He said.  
  
" That's not possible! We destroyed all their Command Wolves!" Reese said.  
  
" Hurry up and destroy the base!" He said.  
  
Reese started for the base, but one simple shot knocked her sideways. She tumbled in the sand and landed on her back.  
  
" That's as far as you go blue b**ch."  
  
" You!!" She cried.  
  
" The transporter!!" Hiltz cried.  
  
" It's Moonbay!!" The Guardian Force shouted.  
  
******************  
  
Moonbay was standing a cliff not too far away; facing the battle. Her sniper rifles were focused on Reese at the moment. She had the scope down and was locked on. This was her payback time and she was going to take good care of them.  
  
" What is that transporter piloting? I've never seen that ZOID before." Hiltz said in awe.  
  
" No! I am no longer a transporter! I am Moonbay, hunter of the wastelands! I fight in for love, honor and justice and those who cannot fight anymore! And in their name, Hiltz, Reese, Specular and Ambient, I will punish you!!" She shouted; jumping off the ledge and charging into battle.  
  
Reese got angry and tried to stand. She shot her claws out to try and catch Moonbay. She shot the claws in pieces without breaking stride. Her speed picked up and she pounced on Hiltz; ripped a claw off the front of his Death Stinger. Then she jumped away before he could fire a single shot from his other claw.  
  
" Get her!!" Hiltz yelled.  
  
Moonbay charged at Reese now. She showed no fear or hesitation in her advancement. She was going to hit her head-on.  
  
Behind her, Hiltz was standing up and charging after her to attack her from behind. Remix snapped to alert the Command Wolves on standby. They shot at Hiltz. A shower of energy bullets fell on him and his legs were damaged.  
  
" Chikushoo!!" He yelled; slamming his fists on the consoles on either side of him.  
  
Moonbay continued her charge at Reese. She was putting her footlocks down and preparing to fire a CPB at her. She leaned over as her tail fanned out. The mouth opened as energy collected inside. Moonbay gritted her teeth and pushed Remix forward.  
  
" Kurae(Eat this!!)!!" She yelled. 


	19. Born To Fly

A/N: *Laughs* You anonymous flamers kill me. I swear, you'd think you had no life to live to just sit in front of the screen and pick at little details an author has in their story. Here's a thought, *tosses quarter* go call someone that'll listen to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Moonbay charged forward in her Konig Wolf, her reason for fighting appeared in her mind. She was doing this to free Raven. She knew there was no way he would switch places with her. He allowed himself to be taken without even thinking about it. If he could save her life numerous times without a thought, then she could definitely fight for him.  
  
******************  
  
Raven watched Moonbay charge forward with awe and fascination. She looked so fierce and brutal. She was running head-on towards the CBP without any fear. She was stubborn though, and she was not one to let anything stand in her way of getting what she wanted. She'd do what she had to to get things done.  
  
She was doing this to save him. She could be killed doing this. He didn't remember anyone risking their live to save his. She was the first one to even entertain the notion.  
  
Raven's awareness picked up and he was observant of what was going on around him. Before he had just been fighting without thinking about it. It wasn't that hard when you had been fighting as long as he had. He knew how to fight with his hands and his mind be millions of miles away.  
  
*******************  
  
The Guardian Force could only stare as well as they watched their transporter head for Reese. This was a new side of their Moonbay they had never seen. She was ready to rumble with the best of them. She was like a wild cat.  
  
The Moonbay they knew was the peaceful, tricky type. She never ran head-on into battle. She would just let them handle it and come in if they needed help. This girl was an animal and showed no signs of stopping now.  
  
*******************  
  
Moonbay held complete trust in Remix to beat the CPB. She could hear the cooling fan on her back spinning rapidly to cool the parts that would overheat. The ball of light in the opposing ZOID's mouth grew ever larger as they neared.  
  
" Uuuurrrraaaahhhh!!!!!" Moonbay cried as she pushed Remix forward.  
  
Remix ducked as the beam fired above his head. He then put his paws up to hold the Geno Saurer's head up to point the beam away from them. Reese tried to push the head down, but Remix wouldn't have it. Specular was being pushed to the max. Remix's fan was spinning faster and faster to keep up with his movements and would not be of much use for very long.  
  
Moonbay observed the overheating warning on the screen. This meant she had to move faster and get this over with. She instructed Remix to finish Reese off.  
  
" Finish her!!" She ordered.  
  
Remix snapped in reply and bit into the neck of the Geno Saurer. His electromagnetic jaws sent a shock to Specular's system and with a jerk of his head; he tore the head and part of the neck off the Geno Saurer. As he tossed the head away, he caught scent of Specular and Reese trying to leave. He snarled and went after them. Remix chased down the blue light and chomped down on Specular. He then threw his head back and caught the blue organoid in his mouth. Reese was still inside.  
  
" Let me out of here! You can't kill me!!" She yelled.  
  
" You sure?" Moonbay asked fingering the jaw controls.  
  
" Positive. You're not the killing type. You're going to let me go and you're not going to hurt me at all." She said confidently.  
  
" Really now?" She said with a bored expression.  
  
" You're not fooling anyone!" Reese added.  
  
" You're right Reese. I can't kill you. But Remix can." She said.  
  
Reese smirked and called on her blue, metallic bugs. They gathered around Remix and tried to freeze his system. Moonbay sighed in a blasé manner and pressed a button on the console.  
  
Remix threw his head in the air and howled as electricity radiated off his body. The bugs fell to the ground totally fried. Reese was still waiting for the wolf's system to freeze so she could get out. But the jaws of the Konig Wolf did not move.  
  
" Listen to me 'Reese'," Moonbay sneered," You have one chance to get out of her alive. You leave me and the Dark One alone forever."  
  
" I refuse!" Reese said crossing her arms.  
  
The hum of electricity could be heard behind her as the power in Remix's jaws built up. The Konig Wolf was not kidding.  
  
" Fine. I swear I'll leave you two alone..forever." She said sadly.  
  
******************  
  
Moonbay smirked and made Remix let them go. But Remix crunched Specular before he dropped from the powerful jaws. The blue organoid would not be able to fuse with a ZOID for a long time. She smirked triumphantly, but a warning sounded off in the cockpit as it was tinted red. Remix jumped to the far right as a CPC shot right through her previous spot.  
  
" Tsk, tsk tsk. In the back Hiltz?" She taunted.  
  
" Shut up! And stand still!!" He yelled.  
  
" Now why would I be lookin' to do a thing like that?" She asked.  
  
Hiltz shot at her as best he could with one claw and without shooting his CPG. He couldn't hit her at all. She was moving too fast to be attacked from a distance like that. She jumped towards him and onto his back. She crunched the head of the ZOID until the shield cracked. Ambient ejected from being inside too long. Remix ate him like he did with Specular. Only he crunched on him more than he had on Specular before he spit him out.  
  
" C'mon Hiltz, I'm getting bored!" She taunted.  
  
" That does it!" He yelled.  
  
He focused his attention on Moonbay's friends and opened fire on them. She acted fast and shot at the energy bullets aimed at her friends. They blew up on contact and left her friends unharmed.  
  
" Impossible! No one is that good a marksman!!" Hiltz yelled.  
  
" You're right. But I'm the best markswoman you'll ever see!" Moonbay said jubilantly.  
  
********************  
  
Hiltz was getting angry. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had the most powerful ZOID in the universe and he was being made sport of. And by a woman no less. He gritted his teeth, as he knew she would go on the offensive soon. He had to find some way to hit her.  
  
As he scanned the horizon for any victims, he found the perfect candidate. He was too busy watching the fight to do anything. His guard was so far he'd trip over it if he walked and his defenses would never stand a direct hit. And knowing the way the transporter acted, she would jump in the way to keep him from being hit. Hitlz smiled as he moved towards him with the CPG charging.  
  
That him was Raven.  
  
*********************  
  
Moonbay watched in confusion as Hiltz scrambled off towards the far left. She didn't know what or who he was charging for. There was nothing in that direction except a few down Iron Kongs, Gojuloses and maybe some remains of some Command Wolfs that were all imported. The only other thing over there was..  
  
" *Gasp* Raven!!" She cried in realization.  
  
Wasting no more time, she took off in a burst of speed that left the others blinded by a white flash. She pushed Remix to his limits of speed. He couldn't move as fast as she wanted. The parts that enhanced the speed of the Konig Wolf were overheating faster than the fan could cool them. She was pushing too hard but did not care at all. She wanted to reach Raven if it meant she would be there in half a ZOID.  
  
" Punch it Remix!" She ordered.  
  
Remix howled and increased his speed. Small parts flew out behind him as he moved and pumped his legs as fast as they were able to go. His partner wanted to beat that beam there and he intended to see that it happened. Even if it meant that he would be without a leg.  
  
*************  
  
The Death Stinger neared Raven as he was too shocked to do anything. This was all happening too fast for him. He could barely breath. Hiltz was counting on that. He was in range for a shot that would leave no trace of the Dark One.  
  
Hiltz smirked; as time seemed to slow down for the second time that battle. He was going to win this battle yet. And there was no way he was going to let some transporter girl get in his way of winning the fight.  
  
He thought of what Raven said earlier. About his family and his past. He scowled at them. His family never did anything for him. What business was it of Raven to bring it up? At least with everyone on the planet gone he wouldn't ask the nuns when his parents were coming back. He wouldn't have to sweat any of the things he worried over when he was a kid. He would just blow up any problem that happened to arise. Simple as that.  
  
But it would not be that simple. As Hiltz could see the Konig Wolf approaching at monstrous speeds. He would fire before she could stop him though. He was going to make sure that at least one of them were going down.  
  
Unfortunately, the tenacious hunter of the wasteland would not just lay down and die. She was going to stop that beam from hitting Raven if it killed all of them. Her ZOID was moving like a runaway train towards him. And they clashed in a bright white light.  
  
**************** (Honestly, I should end it here, BUT, I'm such a nice person, so I won't. You'll get the battle ending here. I really do spoil you.)  
  
Everyone covered their eyes as the bright light became too much for them. It was so intense they could barely seek refuge with their eyes closed. It began to sting some before they could see again.  
  
" Van! Can you see anything?!" Thomas asked.  
  
" No way! It's too bright too see anything!" He said.  
  
" Look!! Look at Moonbay!!" Fiona yelled excitedly.  
  
Van dared to look; and he was shocked by what he saw. It was impossible for it to be happening. Just physically impractical. But there it was in front of him.  
  
********************  
  
Moonbay was on the back of the Death Stinger. Remix had the tail of the Death Stinger in his mouth. The CPB was shooting just off to the side of the Geno Breaker. If it was just an inch to the right, then Raven would be dead now. It cost her the back leg of Remix though.  
  
Hiltz couldn't believe it either. She had to be too far off to get to him like this. She was at least 55ft. away from him when he lasted looked. There was no way she could be on top of him now. It wasn't feasible.  
  
" No way!! How can you be on top of me?!" He yelled.  
  
" This Konig Wolf and I are a team Hiltz. We feel and fight as one. He wanted to get you, I wanted to get you. This wolf and I were born to fly!!" She cried as she pushed Remix further.  
  
The Konig Wolf snarled and tore the tail away from the Death Stinger. With disgust it threw it away. It then stomped on it with its electromagnetic claws and tore at it with his jaws. The Death Stinger was being torn apart. With every bite Remix took, more of it was being ripped away. He was getting closer and closer to the cockpit.  
  
" Hiltz, if you give up now, I won't kill you. But if you insist on being a threat, then I won't be able to stop Remix next time. He will kill you." She said; dead serious.  
  
Hiltz growled. At first he was going to keep on fighting. But he realized that he served no threat to them. He was without weapons, defenses, and any kind of means of attack. His chances against all of them were slim to none. And with the way the Konig Wolf was edging closer and closer to his cockpit, those chances were decreased immensely.  
  
" Alright. I surrender. I will leave." He said.  
  
" No. Leave forever. You will leave us alone, leave them alone, leave me alone, and leave Raven alone!!" She yelled.  
  
" Fine!!" He yelled agitated.  
  
Moonbay glared at him. But there was nothing that Hiltz could do now. He was powerless and they were the ones in control now. She let him up and allowed Hiltz to get out of the Death Stinger.  
  
" Now take your broken organoid, make like water and git ta runnin'!!" She ordered.  
  
Hiltz walked off humiliated and defeated. He stopped by Ambient and put him over his shoulder. He shot another angry look towards Moonbay.  
  
" Git ta gittin' fool!!" She yelled feigning to attack.  
  
Hiltz narrowed his eyes and hike away.  
  
*******************  
  
Moonbay sighed as the battle was finally over. She got out of the cockpit and slumped against Remix's leg. That was not easy at all. Running the battle through her mind as her adrenaline wore off, she realized something.  
  
" I JUST RAN HEAD ON TOWARDS A CHARGED PARTICLE BEAM!!!!!!!" She shouted.  
  
********************  
  
The Guardian Force ran towards her; shouting congrats and 'I can't believe you did it's. Their transporter had beaten the most powerful ZOID ever. They crowded around her; swarming with questions and even more congrats.  
  
" Baybay, that was amazing. You saved me twice." Raven said.  
  
" No big." She said smiling.  
  
" Moonbay!! That was great!!" Van said.  
  
" Yeah! You were fantastic!!" Fiona said.  
  
" Thank you all, but I don't think I'll be going into any more battles anytime soon." She said.  
  
" Why not?" Irvine asked.  
  
" It's too much work. I think I broke a nail. And not a matter of why, but who." She said.  
  
" What do you mean 'who'?" Thomas asked.  
  
" I mean," She said placing her hands over her stomach," Maybe."  
  
In a few seconds they all got the hint. Raven flushed. Suddenly he couldn't see too well. He swayed and fell back onto Irvine and Van; who had to hold him up.  
  
" Easy there cowboy." Irvine said.  
  
" Yeah. I think you two deserve a break." Van said.  
  
" That's right. I demand a vacation!" Moonbay said.  
  
" It appears I underestimated you. You are an excellent pilot." Colonel Shubaltz said.  
  
" Naturally." She said standing up.  
  
" You were great Moonbay. You beat up Hiltz and Reese all by yourself." Fiona said smiling.  
  
" Yeah! How did you move that fast? That was incredible!" Van said.  
  
" Yeah. Just like I told Hiltz, Remix and me are a team. We fight and feel as one. This wolf and I were born to fly!!" She cried; tossing her helmet into the sky.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: That's it. That's the end. But fear not. There's a sequel in the making. I wrote this all at once too. 5 hours, you're all spoiled!! And would anyone want an epilogue to this? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
T. T. F. N.  
  
Ta Ta For Now!! 


	20. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
  
  
  
  
  
" Raven, we you please stop pacing?!"  
  
The Dark One was very nervous. He paced across the small room from one end to the other. He was getting married today. But he was excited, happy, anxious and terrified beyond belief.  
  
" Shut up Fahrenheit!" He snapped.  
  
" Hey!!" Van cried.  
  
" Calm down Raven. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Irvine said.  
  
" What if it isn't?" He asked; stopping.  
  
" I don't think anything can go wrong." Van said.  
  
" What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't love me? What if she only wants me for my organoid?" Raven said quickly.  
  
" What if the cake blows up? What if the preacher is packing? Raven, you worry too much." Irvine said.  
  
" Yeah, besides, she has no need for an organoid. We know she loves you and so do you. She's already here and she can't want you for your money, because, you don't have any." Van said.  
  
" You! Don't even talk to me! You're the reason I'm at my wedding with a hangover! Wind Colony tradition my organoid." He said swaying slightly and holding his head.  
  
" It's your own fault for going shot for shot with him." Irvine said.  
  
" I didn't put those shot glasses to his mouth and make him drink it!!" Van said defending himself.  
  
" Might as well!! C"mon Raven! I bet you can't finish this bottle of Tequila!" Raven said imitating Van.  
  
" Don't you know it's tacky to bring up the past?" He said.  
  
Raven made move to strangle Van, but he ducked behind a chair while Irvine grabbed hold of him.  
  
" You're lucky we're in a church and I swore off killing!!" He said; struggling to get out of Irvine's grip.  
  
" C'mon Raven! You don't want to get blood all over your tux now do you?" Van said nervously.  
  
" Depends on if it's your blood!" He said.  
  
****************  
  
Moonbay was in almost the same situation. She was nervous and scared. But she wasn't pacing. She couldn't even stand up without getting dizzy. 2 months along, she was glad that she wasn't showing yet.  
  
The decision about her dress was a bit of a debate between her, Fiona and her big sister from metalworker's colony just a few ways from the Wind Colony, Aphrodite.  
  
" I can't wear white, I'm not a virgin." She argued.  
  
" Hush Baybay, they don't know that." Aphrodite said.  
  
" I can't believe you've come all this way just to see me get married Aphrodite. Won't the tribe miss you?" Moonbay asked.  
  
" Eh. What choice do they have? I come and go as I d**n well please. We're the daughters of the tribal leader. Besides, mom and dad are staying, I can't miss my little sister's wedding day. I can't believe you got married before me. To Raven no less." She said sitting beside her.  
  
" I didn't exactly plan for this either. But it happened. I'm getting married to Raven the Dark." She said.  
  
" I guess that makes you Mrs. Dark One." Fiona said.  
  
" I guess so." She said; before bursting into laughter.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
" Yes?" Moonbay said.  
  
" Are you ready Miss Moonbay?" Thomas said from the other side of the door.  
  
" Thomas, you don't have to call me that. Just Moonbay is fine." She said.  
  
" Okay Miss Moonbay." He said.  
  
" Well girls, I guess it's showtime." Moonbay said looking at both of them.  
  
" You're a beautiful bride Moonbay. Mom and Dad are proud of you." Aphrodite said hugging her.  
  
" Thank you. Well, it's time for me to become Mrs. Dark One." She said standing up.  
  
*************  
  
Raven fidgeted as the music started. He couldn't keep still from all the eyes on him. Van and Irvine stood on either side of him trying to keep it from being obvious that he was scared.  
  
" Stop fidgeting." Irvine said.  
  
" I can't help it! I'm nervous. I don't wanna do this. I'm going to go jump off a cliff." He said going for the back door.  
  
However, Shadow stood in the way and would not move. He growled and snapped at his hand when he tried to reach for the doorknob.  
  
" Traitor." Raven said holding his hand.  
  
Shadow pushed him back towards the alter. Raven didn't want to go through with it. Not that he didn't want to marry Moonbay, but this thing seemed a lot less scary from the shop windows.  
  
" Don't worry Raven. This is going to be great and you'll love marriage." Van said.  
  
" I hate you Van." He said.  
  
****************  
  
Aphrodite and Fiona were standing on the other side of them. They could see how nervous Raven was and how much he was shaking. They had to hide their giggles behind their bouquets.  
  
" Raven looks really scared." Fiona said.  
  
" I imagine that he's very nervous. He's going to marry one of the toughest girls in the wasteland. I hope he knows what he's getting into." Aphrodite said.  
  
" I think so. Raven loves Moonbay!" She said happily.  
  
****************  
  
As the music started, everyone turned to look at the back of the church. It was time. The wedding was about to begin. The three males at the alter held their breath as they waited to see their transporter in her wedding dress.  
  
Moonbay was having seconds thoughts as well. She paced across the lobby in her off-white dress and shoes. She had elected Colonel Shubaltz to give her away. Well, it was more her ordering and him fearing for his life if he said no.  
  
" What if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't want me?" She asked.  
  
" Oh please. Raven was willing to give himself up for you. You say he saved your life 4 times." Karl said.  
  
" Yeah, but-"  
  
" No buts, let's go!" He said taking her arm and pulling her through the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven's breathe caught in his throat as he saw Moonbay walk in. Actually she stumbled and tried to keep up with Karl as he led her down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her dress. She shot him a nervous smile when her gaze caught his. He returned it. He was just as scared as he was.  
  
" How do you feel Raven?" Van whispered.  
  
" Gorgeous." He whispered; not really conscious of Van's question.  
  
" Huh?" Van said confused.  
  
" He's too far gone Van. He'll be lucky if he can say 'I do'." Irvine said.  
  
" If I ever act like that, feel free to slap me." He said.  
  
" Can I get that in writing?" He asked smirking.  
  
" Wise guy." Van said narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
" Shut it twin simpletons. She's coming." Raven snapped.  
  
****************  
  
Moonbay was indeed reaching the end of the aisle. She was depending on Karl to keep her from falling over. She was too scared to completely walk straight. Her sister, Aphrodite, shot her a confident smile; and Karl a flirtatious wink. He tried to hide his embarrassment and pulled his hat over his face some more.  
  
" I think she likes you Colonel." Moonbay teased.  
  
" Is she always like that?" He asked; his cheeks slightly glowing.  
  
" No. Some times she's flirty." She said.  
  
" Oh boy." He sighed.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven released a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't believe all this was happening to him. I mean, he was Raven the Dark One. He wasn't supposed to get married; he should have been in a jail cell or dead somewhere. But here he was, getting married and to his beautiful transporter. And her vow was almost making him cry.  
  
" I, Moonbay, choose you, Raven, as my soulmate and companion. Through the good and the bad, I want you to always know that I will be by your side. In sickness, I will nurse you back to health. In health, I will encourage you on your path. In sadness, I will help you remember. In happiness, I will be there to make memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich. And in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor. This is my promise to you."  
  
*************  
  
Moonbay meant every word of what she said to him. She didn't know where it all came from, but she meant it. Everything just flowed from her lips as she expressed what a few of her friends could understand. Now it was his turn.  
  
" I, Raven, choose you, Moonbay, as my best friend for life. Together our love will grow into a bond too strong to break. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may."  
  
*****************  
  
After the vows were said, the preacher pronounced them man and wife. Raven did not have to be told twice to kiss the bride. He took her into his arms and captured her lips with his own.  
  
After that, Thomas and Karl ordered the soldiers of the Imperial army to raise their swords. Raven was the newest edition to the Air Force. His codename: Kuroi Tenshi or in English: Black Angel. (OGE: Courtesy of my muse Yotan!!) They ran through the canopy of swords laughing to themselves in pure paradise.  
  
******************  
  
At the reception, Moonbay and Raven split up to talk to everyone. Fiona, Aphrodite and even Viola were talking to Moonbay over what had just happened. They wanted to know exactly how she met Raven and fell in love.  
  
Said Dark One was standing off to the side with Van, Irvine and Thomas. His shakes were gone, and he was not so nervous now. He kept a close eye on Moonbay even though she was only 25ft. away from him.  
  
" Well Raven, how does it feel to be married?" Van asked.  
  
" Feels great." He said smiling.  
  
" Wonder who's next." Thomas asked.  
  
All their eyes went to him.  
  
" What?! Me?" He asked.  
  
" Maybe. Or maybe it's you Van." Raven said.  
  
" None for me thanks." He said sipping the champagne in his glass.  
  
" Excuse me guys, can I borrow him for a minute?" Moonbay asked; taking hold of Raven's arm.  
  
" Have fun." Van said.  
  
" Hey!" Raven cried being dragged away.  
  
" Bye Raven!" They all said waving.  
  
***************  
  
It was time for dancing. Moonbay and Raven were so close together you'd think they were joined at the hips. It was their second dance since Jubilation City and both were enjoying it.  
  
" Are you enjoying your wedding day Dark One?" Moonbay asked; without removing her head from his chest.  
  
" Very much so, Mrs. Dark One." He said.  
  
Moonbay smiled warmly and slightly sighed. When she opened her eyes to look at the other couples dancing, she had to smother a laugh.  
  
" Raven, look." She said.  
  
He looked in the direction she was indicating. Aphrodite had caught Karl and was dancing with him. It seemed the Colonel's cheeks had been stained crimson. The site was quite amusing; Karl being so nervous and Aphrodite being so comfortable against him.  
  
" You transporter's are special people." Raven said.  
  
" Thank you. You're very special too. I love you." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too." He said.  
  
******************  
  
Raven was so happy. He couldn't be any happier. He was married to his transporter. He didn't have to kill anymore. His days as a berserker were done. He was no longer a criminal and he planned to live happily ever after in Guygalos City with Moonbay and his soon-to-be son, Seifer. He had more friends and less enemies than he thought he would ever have. Or so he thought.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go. And who was that who asked if the sequel could be about Van and Fiona?! Did the story just go *Whoose* over your head?! Anyway, those vows aren't mine, I found them on this site somewhere or another. Oh, and the sequel is in the making. Au revior! 


End file.
